jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbataMorda4/Smoczy Brat
Okej witam.Jest to moje trzecie opowiadanie o Szczerbatku i Czkawce.Z okazji tego że wykonałam 400 edycji chociaż to żadna okazja.Trochę info: '-Jest Valka i Stoick' '-Nie będzie Hiccstrid(połowa osób wychodzi)' '-Są półsmoki(kolejna połowa wychodzi i nie zostaje nikt XD)' I co jeszcze?Jeśli nikt nie będzie czytał to zawieszę lub poproszę adminów żeby usunęli.No nic zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa narratora' Niebo nagle rozświetlił płomień.Wystrzelony z paszczy jednego z latających gadów które właśnie tej nocy atakowały osadę.Krzyki,szczęk broni,jęki owiec i ryki smoków zlewały się w jedno.Dziesięcioletni brunet o zielonych oczach siedząc pod swoim domem wpatrywał się z zachwytem w stworzenia atakujące wioskę.Nigdy nie uważał że smoki to złe stworzenia.Według niego były majestatyczne ,pełne gracji,dumy oraz dobroci.Nie wiedział czemu tak myśli ale czuł że tak właśnie jest.Że coś lub ktoś rozkazuje im do wykonywania złych czynów.Bo dobre smoki pod wpływem złych rozkazów robią złe rzeczy.Zagapił się i nagle tuż nad jego głową przeleciał Koszmar Ponocnik jeden z najgroźniejszych smoków jakie znali.Chłopiec potoczył się po ziemi wydając stłumiony okrzyk.Smok przeleciał obok niego tak niespodziewanie że przestraszył się trochę ale zaraz uspokoił.Jego mama była w domu a ojciec pomagał w obronie wioski.Ojciec który był samym wodzem osady.Czkawka bo tak miał na imię młody brunet czuł że ojciec kocha go ale jest nim zawiedziony.Nie odziedziczył po tacie postury prawdziwego wikinga.Równieśnicy odnosili się do niego z niechęcią a reszta wioski nie zwracała na niego uwagi.Jedynie mama darzyła go prawdziwą miłością i opiekowała się nim.Nikomu nie powiedział o tym co myśli o smokach bo cała reszta sądziła że to bezduszne bestie.Mama odnosiła się do nich neutralnie.Często myślał nad tym gdzie znika co kilka dni.Nie pytał o to.Siedział tak dalej patrząc na smoki.Nagle poczuł mocny uchwyt na ramionach i zobaczył prędko oddalającą się ziemię.Krzyknął a jego mama błyskawicznie wybiegła z domu i patrzyła na niego z rozpaczą ale nic nie mogła zrobić.Opadła na kolana i zaszlochała.Czkawka patrzył na to wszystko przestraszony.Pazury smoka wbijały mu się nieco w ciało.Nie wiedział jaki gatunek smoka go porwał.Gdy patrzył w górę widział tylko zamazany zarys głowy smoka.Był czarny to pewne.Gdy minęła pierwsza fala strachu i zaskoczenia zauważył że wiatr powiewa wokół niego a ziemia z góry wyglądała pięknie.Smok mruknał coś cicho.Czkawka spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.Gad jednak nie wydawał już żadnych dźwięków.Lecieli nad ,lasami,wodami i wyspami.Łopot skrzydeł rozlegał się regularnie obok jego głowy.A potem bez ostrzeżenia smok rozluźnł uchwyt na ramionach i Czkawka zaczął spadać.Wrzasnął głośno przerażony.Nagle szpony smoka znów zacisnęły się ale tym razem trzymały go za kamizelkę którą miał na sobie .Gad trzymał go pod sobą.Po chwili chłopiec rozłożył ręce na boki i roześmiał się głośno udając że sam frunie. To było niesamowite uczucie.Po kilku mintach smok znów go puścił a potem złapał za ramiona i leciał dalej.W końcu znużony zasnął w łapach smoka.Obudził się w jakiejś jaskini.Owszem ale gdy tylko z niej wyszedł ujrzał mnóstwo zieleni i smoków.Stał na półce skalnej porośniętej roślinami.Wszędzie wokół były takie same miejsca.A wokół nich kłebiło się mnóstwo smoków.Patrzył oszołomiony na to wspaniałe miejsce.Było niesamowite.Po chwili rozległ się za nim pomruk.Odwrócił się i ujrzał czarnego smoka który podchodził ostrożnie do niego.Zielone oczy wpatrywały sie w niego uporczywie.Smok i człowiek patrzyli na siebie z zaciekawieniem.Rozpoznał że jest to Nocna Furia pomiot burzy i samej śmierci.Ale on w to nie wierzył.Patrzył z zachwytem na rzadkiego smoka podobno niebezpiecznego.Gad powoli zbliżył sie i obwąchał dokładnie.Popatrzył zdziwiony po czym dał znak łbem by Czkawka podążył za nim.Zaprowadził go nad klif z którego było widać ogromnego białego smoka.Miał dwa ogromne ciosy.Chuchnął lekko powietrzem na Czkawkę.Jego włosy pokrył szron który chwilę potem strzepnął.Nocna Furia pokłoniła sie smokowi po czym zaprowadziła chłopca gdzie indziej.Mijali po drodze mnóstwo smoków o przeróżnych kolorach.Jedna miały kolce inne pancerze,długie lub krótkie łapy i ogony a niektóre nawet sierść lub tylko tak wyglądały jakby rzeczywiście ją posiadały.Gdy minęli dużego smoka z dwoma parami skrzydeł ten przystanął zaskoczony po czym obchwąchał Czkawkę.Spojrzał na Nocnę Furię która pokiwała głową.Smok z dwoma parami skrzydeł powiedział coś do czarnego przewodnika w postaci cichych ryków i pomruków.Furia po chwili znów ruszył przed siebie i zaprowadził go do odosobnionego miejsca w cieniu.Gwar który złożony był z wrzasków i ryków smoków był tutaj przytłumiony.Nocna Furia wymruczała coś łagodnie i podeszła.Czkawka nie wiedział co robić ale gdy smok podłożył mu łeb pod rękę poczuł dziwne mrowienie.Zamrugał i delikatnie umieścił dłoń pomiedzy oczami Nocnej Furii.Mrowienie wzmogło się i nagle kolce Nocnej Furi na grzbiecie, ogonie i głowie rozbłysły na niebiesko.Smok patrzył na niego z powagą.Po chwili światło przepełzło na rękę chłopca który patrzył na wszystko zdziwiony.Zatrzymało się na prawym ramieniu i zabłysło.Po chwili zniknęło także ze smoka.Nie wydawał się zaskoczony.Chłopiec podwinął rękaw i spojrzał zdumiony na miejsce gdzie niebieskie światło zabłysło.Widniał tam znak zwiniętej Nocnej Furii czyli klasy uderzeniowej.Patrzył na to dłuższą chwilę.Jego uwagę oderwał smok który ugiął przednie łapy i pokłonił się dotykając nosem podłogi. -Co?-zapytał Czkawka nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego.Nocna Furia podniosła wzrok i wyprostowała się. -''Musiałem to zrobić''-odezwał się smok cudem językiem który rozumiał chłopiec.Czkawka zmarszczył czoło nieco zmieszany. -Dlaczego cię rozumiem?-spytał? -''Jesteś Smoczym Bratem.To najwyższy tytuł jaki może zdobyć człowiek który mieszka wśród smoków-''Wyjaśniła Nocna Furia. -Czyli że dzięki temu mogę rozumieć smoki?A smoki mnie?Co tak w ogóle znaczy ten znak na ramieniu? -''Ten znak mówi że jesteś Smoczym Bratem-''Odpowiedział smok. -No dobrze jestem tym Smoczym Bratem.Ale co mogę robić dzięki temu?-Czkawka zaczynał się niecierpliwić.Nie lubił nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. -''Twoją najważniejszą umiejętnością jest zmiana w smoka.Teraz znak na ramieniu przedstawia klasę uderzeniową.Gdy się zmieni przykładowo na klasę ognistą będziesz mógł zmieniać się w smoki z ognistej klasy.Wyjątkiem jest Czerwona Śmierć i Oszołomostrach.Nawet Smoczy Brat nie może sie w nie zmienić.Na świecie istenieją też półsmoki czyli stworzenia podobne do ciebie.One mają jednak jedną klasę na całe życie.Poza tym możesz w pewnym sensie kontrolować smoki.Możesz wydać im mentalny rozkaz którego wszystkie które są w stanie powinny posłuchać.Ale istnieją pewne granice.Z czasem będą pojawiać się inne umiejętności ale nie jestem pewien jakie.Znak na ramieniu będzie zmianiał się nieregularnie.Może się zmienić za kilka minut,godzin,dni a nawet tygodni.Nie możesz nikomu o tym mówić-''zakończył smok. Czkawka przemyślał to wszystko. -A mogę się teraz zmienićw smoka?-zapytał. -''Nie lepiej nie.Jesteś jeszcze za młody żeby to kontrolować.Za kilka lat będziesz mógł.Odstawię cię teraz do wioski i będę przychodził co jakiś czas.Nie spodziewaj się mnie prędko.-''odpowiedział po czym wyszliśmy tunelem na zewnątrz.Chwycił mnie w szpony i wzbił się w powietrze.Miejsce w którym byliśmy z zewnątrz wyglądało zdumiewająco.Był to...właściwie tylko lodowe ogromne szpikulce.Nie dało się tego słowami opisać.Czkawka westchnął cicho a potem tylko patrzył na krajobrazy. Dotarli nad ranem do wioski.Nocna Furia postawiła chłopca za jego domem po czym szepnęła: -''Jeśli zapytają gdzie byłeś powiedz że zgubiłeś się w lesie.Nie pokazuj nikomu znaku,nie mów gdzie byliśmy i jakie są twoje umiejętności.Wszystkie te zdarzenia mają pozostać tajemnicą.Za jakiś czas odwiedzę cię-''Po czym rozległ się łopot skrzydeł i smok zniknął na rozjaśniającym się niebie. Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Narratora' 'tak wg to niewiem czy kiedykolwiek będzie perspektywa inna niż narratoraXD' Kilka lat później... W ciągu prawie pięciu lat Nocna Furia odwiedziła Czkawkę dziewięć razy.Znak na jego ramieniu zmieniał się co jakiś czas.Miał teraz prawie piętnaście lat.Tuż po tym gdy Nocna Furia odleciała po pierwszym spotkaniu jego mama gdy minął szok i radość zapytała gdzie smok go zabrał.Wtedy poplątał się nieco ale przekonał ich że gad puścił go w lesie a on godzinami błądził szukając wyjścia.Ojciec również się cieszył ale nieco powściągnął entuzjazm.Mama nadal co jakiś czas znikała nic nie mówiąc.Czkawka podczas każdej wizyty w Smoczym Sanktuarium bo tak się to nazywało poznawał nowe smoki, gatunki oraz ich zwyczaje oraz umiejętności.Na następną wizytę Nocnej Furii czekał bardzo niecierpliwie ponieważ tym razem miał po raz pierwszy wypróbować swoją smoczą postać.Ale miał też powody do zmartwień.Za niecały miesiąc miał rozpocząć smocze szkolenie czyli naukę jak obchodzić się ze smokami według reszty wikingów.Bał się okropnie że wtedy wyda się jego prawdziwa natura.Miał nadzieję że Nocna Furia przybędzie przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.Nawiązała się między nimi lekka więź.Lubili się.Czkawka w tym momencie miał znak klasy ostrej na ramieniu ale nie przejmował się tym tylko siedząc przy swoim biurku rysował Nocną Furię o zielonych oczach którą już poznał.Nagle rozległy się kroki na schodach.Czkawka zwinął rysunki,wrzucił je do szuflady i rzucił się na łóżko udając że śpi.Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem.Prawdopodobnie do jego pokoju weszła mama bo stopy ojca całkowicie inaczej brzmiały na schodach.Rozległo się ciche westchnienie.Kilka sekund ciszy i zamknięcie drzwi.Poczekał minutę a potem wstał i uchylił drzwi.Wcześniej słyszał przytłumione głosy ale nie wiedział o co chodzi. -...sobie nie poradzi.Dobrze o tym wiesz.Na pewno nie możesz mu odpuścić?-rozpoznał żeński głos mamy. -Nie mogę.Każdy wiking musi przejść szkolenie-tym razem odezwał się ojciec a Czkawka zrozumiał że o nim rozmawiają.O nim i o smoczym szkoleniu. -Ale dlaczego?Nie możesz trochę poczekać?Chociaż rok aż podrośnie?-błagała mama. -Przykro mi.Nie dam rady przesunąć terminu-kroki i trzaśnięcie drzwi.Westchnienie mamy.Chłopak zamknął drzwi i rozmyślał nad ich słowami.Czy możliwośćrozumienia smoków da mu jakąś przewagę na szkoleniu? Może będzie w stanie powiedzieć im by go nie atakowały.A co jeśli zaczną mu się kłaniać? Co by sobie ludzie pomyśleli? Będzie musiał im szybko przekazać żeby nie zwracały na niego uwagi.Nie powinny chcieć zranić lub zabić Smoczego Brata ale to będzie dziwne jeśli nie będą go atakować.Westchnął na myśl o tym co go czeka. Dwa tygodnie później... Czkawka z drżącym sercem wszedł na arenę razem z rówieśnikami.Czyli Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Bliźniakami i Astrid. Śledzik wie wszystko o wszystkich smokach ale z pewnością nie tyle co Czkawka.Sączysmark to zadufany w sobie egoista podrywający Astrid.Bliźniaki, Mieczyk i Szpadka ciągle się kłócą i niezbyt błyszczą inteligencją.A Astrid...piękna, twarda blondynka ale według Czkawki nie w jego typie.Patrzył ciekawskim wzrokiem na ściany i klatki w których zamknięte były smoki.Pojawił się Pyskacz czyli prawa ręka Stoicka jednocześnie nauczyciel na szkoleniu.Zaczął coś mówić ale Czkawka połączył się ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym i powiedział mu żeby nie kłaniał się i nie zwracał na niego uwagi.To samo przekazał pozostałym smokom a gdy tylko skończył Pyskacz otworzył klatkę z której wypadł Gronkiel.Ciężki smok klasy kamiennej.Czkawka chwycił mocniej tarczę i przypomniał smokowi co ma robić.Gronkiel lekko skinał głową.Chłopak chwycił ciężki topór który ledwo trzymał w ręku i zaczął uderzać o tarczę tak jak inni.Ostatecznie Astrid pokonała smoka a Pyskacz wepchnął go do klatki.Czkawka nie słuchał końcowych wyjaśnień co robili źle a co dobrze i chciał już tylko opuścić to miejsce, wrócić do domu i narysować Nocną Furię.Po kilku minutach wyszli z Akademi a on skierował się od razu do swojego domu.Niestety złapała go reszta. -Co Czkawuś czemu nie pokonałeś smoczka?Syn wodza powinien to umieć-szydził Sączysmark. -No, skoro dziewczyna potrafi ty też powinieneś-dorzucił Mieczyk. Złość zgotowała się w Czkawce ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać tylko dalej szedł do domu.A oni za nim. -Mógłbyś się zapisać na jakieś ćwiczenia bo wyglądasz jak ogolona owca-wszyscy zarechotali.A Czkawka odwrócił się z wsciekłością i spojrzał na nich spojrzeniem pełnym jadu.Nagle zobaczył wszystko wyostrzone.Najmniejsze detale liści lasu który był daleko za paczką Smarka.Każdy szczegół źdźbeł trawy kilkanaście metrów dalej.Gdy zacisnął dłonie w pięści poczuł bolesne ukłucie i ciepłą ciecz spływającą mu po dłoniach.Odwrócił się szybko przestraszony i szybkim krokiem ruszył do domu.Spojrzał na ręce a to co zobaczył zszokowało go.Na palcach zamiast paznokci pojawiły się ostre pazury.Oczywiście nie tak duże jak u smoka ale były.Rany które zrobił sobie po zaciśnięciu pięści krwawiły lekko ale bardzo szybko się goiły.Po chwili gdy się uspokoił wzrok wrócił do normy a pazury zastapiły paznokcie.Wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi.Rany już prawie całkowicie zniknęły.Spojrzał na znak na ramieniu.Nadal ostra klasa.Odetchnął głęboko.Czy zaczął się zmieniać w smoka?Chyba tak?Szczęście że się powstrzymał bo gdyby nagle zamist niego obok bandy Smarka pojawił się Śmiertnik Zębacz?Rozpoznał po pazurach że to właśnie ten gatunek.Uspokoił się i usiadł prz biurku.Dokończył rysunek Nocnej Furii i poszedł spać.Około dwunastej obudził siepewien że coś słyszał.Usiadł ostrożnie i rozejrzał się.Potem spojrzał za okno za łóżkiem i zobaczył tam w ciemności zielone oczy.Wystraszył się na początku ale po chwili narzucił jakieś cieplejsze ubrania i wyszedł przez okno. -''Gotowy?''-szepnął smok.Czkawka pokiwał głową.Nocna Furia chwyciła go za ramiona i wzbiła się w powietrze.Po kilku minutach ciszy smok odezwał się. -''Co miało znaczyć to dzisiaj?-''powiedział to tonem neutralnym.Ani karcącym ani łagodnym. Czkawka zerknął na niewyraźną głowę smoka nieco zaniepokojony. -Zdenerwowałem się-bąknął nieśmiało. ''-Nie możesz się denerwować.Musisz panować nad emocjami.Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi-''powiedziała Nocna Furia. -Wiem, wiem.Ale nie jest tak łatwo-westchnął Czkawka.Lecieli dalej w milczeniu.W miarę rosło w nim podekscytowanie.Już tej nocy będzie mógł zmienić siew smoka.Dzięki wczorajszym wydarzeniom(bo już miał trochepo północy) wiedział że będzie widział o wiele lepiej. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Narratora' Po jakimś czasie wylądowali i weszli tunelem do środka Sanktuarium.Czkawkę przywitały radosne ryki smoków.Po powitaniach z Oszołomostrachem i innymi smokami odeszli tajnym tunelem do dużej jaskini.Ciemność rozpraszały płomienie pochodni zawieszonej na ścianie.Na końcu jaskini było spore jeziorko wody. -''Dobra.Musisz...Jaką masz teraz klasę?-''zapytał najpierw smok. Czkawka zerknął na ramię. -Tajemnicza-odparł chłopak. Smok zamyślił się nieco. -''Dobrze.Spróbujesz zmienić się Słodką Śmierć.Powinieneś znać ten gatunek.Więc tak:Po pierwsze musisz oczyścić umysł.Po prostu wywal z niego wszystko.Skup się i wyobraź sobie jak kolwiek ubarwionego przedstawiciela.I właściwie tyle-''wytłumaczyła Nocna Furia. Czkawka opróżnił umysł ze wszystkich mysli po czym w skupieniu wyobraził sobie Słodką Śmierć.Po kilku sekundach poczuł mrowienie.Opadł na czworaki.Czuł się jakby tysiące igieł w jego ciele wydostawała się przez skórę na zewnatrz.Po chwili poczuł się nieco cięższy ale też silniejszy. Do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki których dotąd nie słyszał.Poczuł zapachy których wcześniej nie było.Otworzył oczy i wstał z ziemi.Stanął dość niepewnie na czterech łapach.Poruszył ogonem i machnął lekko skrzydłami.Do tych części ciała nie mógł się przyzwyczaić ponieważ wcześniej ich nie miał.Poruszył łbem i zerknął na Nocną Furię która patrzyłą na niego z zadowoleniem. -''Doskonale.Chodź.Musimy porozmawiać z Alfą-''powiedziała i ruszyła z powrotem tunelem.Alfa to ten Oszołomostrach.Na początku Czkawka oczywiście się wywalił.Wstał niepewnie i ostrożnie stwiając łapy poszedł za Nocną Furią. Wyszli do wnętrza Sanktuarium.Czkawka chwiał się niepewnie.Smoki gdy tylko go zobaczyły zbiegły się i gratulowały jakby zdobył Nobla. Po kilkunastu minutach podeszli do Oszołomostracha.Nocna Furia ukłoniła się. Czkawka również ale bez płynności i niezdranie. ''-Gratuluję ci osiągnięcia możliwości zmieny w smoka Smoczy Bracie.Z czasem będziesz mógł przemieniać się coraz szybciej.Co do możliwości leczniczych.Przy małych ranach będą się szybko goić.Ale te głębsze i większe będą się goić wolniej lub normalnie jak u człowieka.Zapoznaj się ze swoją smoczą postacią.Do następnej wizyty tego tutaj-''zerknął na czarnego smoka-''nie próbuj lepiej sam zmieniać się w smoka.Staraj się opanowywać gniew.A teraz twój kolega pomoże ci się poczuć swobodniej w tej postaci-z''amilkł.Nocna Furia odprowadziła Czkawkę nad klif na zewnątrz Snaktuarium. -Po co tu przyszliśmy?-zapytał niepewnie chłopak. ''-Nie domyślasz się?Smok który nie lata to martwy smok-''podpowiedział. -Sugerujesz że mam nauczyć się latać? Kiedy ja nawet chodzić nie umiem-zaprotestował. -''Jeśli opanujesz latanie reszta ci pójdzie łatwiej-''zirytował się czarny gad. -Dobra, dobra-mruknął Czkawka. -''Spróbuj.Skocz i spróbuj-''powiedział. -Słucham?-zapytał z niedowierzeniem Czkawka. Smok popatrzył na niego zimno. ''-Skocz i spróbuj-''powtórzył. Czkawka podszedł do skraju klifu.Wziął głeboki oddech i rozłożył skrzydła które wydawały sie zbyt małe by unieść go w powietrze.Po chwili odbił się od ziemi i zaczął leniwie opadać.Dojrzał jakąś półkę skalną i uderzył w nią mocno.Była ona jakieś dziesięć metrów pod klifem. -Co mam zrobić?-zawołał do Nocnej Furii. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.Postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.Znowu mimo rozpaczliwego machania skrzydłami spadał.Wtedy na prawej łapie poczuł swędzenie. -No pięknie-mruknął-Uwaga! Nagle ogon i skrzydła zniknęły a juz po chwili spadał jako człowiek.Zamachał rękoma i ustabilizował lot.Teraz z rozłożonymi szeroko kończynami leciał nabierając prędkości twarzą do ziemi.Nagle poczuł uchwyt na ramionach i odetchnął z ulgą.Smok postawił go na klifie.Czkawka zerknął na znak. -''Co tym razem?-z''ainteresował się gad. -Uderzeniowa-powiedział Czkawka. -''Świetnie!Zmień się w Nocną Furię''-polecił smok. Czkawka wyobraził sobie Nocną Furię a po chwili stał na cztrerech łapach kołysząc ogonem.Zgiął skrzydła po czym rozprostował je. ''-Teraz mogę ci pokazać na moim przykładzie-''Smok stanął nad klifem-''Popatrz na ułożenie lotek bo właśnie ogon i lotki równoważą i stabilizują lot.Skrzydłami, owszem dzięki nim unosisz się w powietrze ale ogon też jest ważny.Popatrz na moje lotki i spróbuj ułożyć tak swoje-''Czkawka poruszył ogonem i lotkami.Ustawił je w pozycji prawie idealnej jak ta u jego nauczyciela i zerknął na niego. ''-Dobrze.Teraz rozłóż skrzydła.Świetnie.Machnij nimi mocno i po prostu leć.Tylko nie zapominaj o ogonie.Musi być cały czas w tej samej pozycji.No, spróbuj-''zachęcił drugą Nocną Furię.Czkawka stanął w takiej pozycji nad klifem.Uderzył mocno skrzydłami i wzbił się w powietrze.Na poczatku zapomniał o ogonie i zaczał spadać, ale za chwilę ustawił go prawidłowo i faktycznie leciał.Z trudem zachowywał równowagę i kołysał się na boki ale leciał.Po chwili obok niego pojawiła się druga Furia. -''Całkiem nieźle.Jak na pierwszy raz oczywiście.Ląduj-''powiedziała.Czkawka niezdarnie zarył w ziemię po czym wstał i potrząsnął łbem. -''Zmień się w człowieka-''polecił smok. Czkawka wyobraził sobie siebie samego i wrócił do ludzkiego ciała.O dziwo miał ubrania.Podczas zmiany w smoka znikały ale gdy wracał do człowieka pojawiały się. ''-Musisz już wracać.Pamiętaj:nie próbuj nawet zmieniać się samemu.Gdybyś zrobił to przypadkiem natychmiast wróć do postaci człowieka.Nie pozwól żeby ktoś zobaczył znak.A co gorsza ciebie w postaci smoka.Ostatnio sporo się dzieje na świecie.Prawdopodobnie odwiedzę cię ponownie za miesiąc-''Powiedziała Nocna Furia. -A mógłbym wracać do domu na twoim grzbiecie?-zapytał z nadzieją Czkawka. Smok popatrzył na niego jakby ten przypomniał mu o tym, że Czkawka zabił jego króliczka. -Mowy nie ma-odparł lodwato po czym złapał go w szpony i wzbił się w powietrze. Rozdział 4 'Pesrpektywa Narratora' Za dnia Czkawka był niesamowicie zmęczony.Nie spał całą noc.A na dodatek miał dziś Smocze Szkolenie.Zwlókł się z łóżka.Spał maksymalnie godzinę.Oczy zamykały mu się cały czas.Potrząsnął głową i zszedł na dół.W kuchni nie było nikogo ale na stole stały jeszcze ciepłe naleśniki.Zjadł je ze smakiem po czym zerknął na zegar.Miał pół godziny.Zaczął tylko rysować Nocną Furię a już musiał wychodzić.Włożył hełm i wyszedł.Nadal oczy mu się kleiły. Wszedł do akademii i stanął w szeregu obok reszty uczniów.Pyskacz już coś mówił.Czkawka podpierał się na tarczy i usłyszał tylko nazwę"Śmiertnik Zębacz".Potrząsnął głową ale to nic nie zmieniło.Złapał tarczę i przymocował ję na lewą dłoń.W prawej miał długi nóż.Oba narzędzia wydawały się ważyć co najmniej kilka kilo.Popatrzył na niebieską smoczycę która właśnie ziała ogniem w Sączysmarka.Nagle zwróciła się ku niemu.Rzuciła się na niego a on dopiero po chwili zorientował się że coś mu grozi.Odskoczył w momencie kiedy smoczyca skoczyła w jego stronę.Jej pazur przejechał ze zgrzytem po tarczy po czym zsunął się po jej boku i zadrapał mu udo.Nie zadrapał to zbyt lekkie słowo.Rozpłatał mu lewą nogę.Czkawka wrzasnął i wypuścił nóż.Ból rozbudził go ostatecznie.Odsunął się od smoka zaciskając zęby.Pyskacz wrzucił smoczycę do klatki po czym podszedł.Czkawka leżał na plecach oddychając ciężko z zamkniętymi oczami. -Idźcie po Gothi-polecił Pyskacz.Wszyscy ruszyli po "szamankę" która doskonale znała leki i zioła.Czkawka po pół godzinie leżał nieprzytomny w jej domku.Rana mocno krwawiła ale po odkażeniu i owinięciu bandażem nie tak bardzo.Na białym materiale widać było zakrzepłą bordową krew.Po godzinie Czkawka obudził się po około dwóch godzinach.Otworzył powoli oczy.Przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo po czym podparł się na łokciech i usiadł.Skrzywił się przy zsuwaniu lewej nogi do pozycji siedzącej.Gothi była poza domem.Wstał odciążając lewą nogę i pokuśtykał na drewniany "balkon".Zmrużył oczy od słońca i rozejrzał się.I nagle doznał przebłysku.Smoczyca rzuciła się na niego bo nie przekazał jej nic.Ale coś się nadal nie zgadzało.Każdy smok wyczuwał i widział że jest Smoczym Bratem.Nie mogło być inaczej.Może ktoś kazał smoczycy go zaatakować?Stwierdził że poleci do Smoczego Snaktuarium.Był to szalony i ryzykowny plan ale czuł że da radę. Na ramieniu miał klasę ognistą.Pomyślał o Straszliwcu Straszliwym.Po chwili zmienił sie w małego smoka.Bandaż pojawił się na lewej tylnej łapie. Wystartował. Kołysał się i tracił równowagę ale jakoś leciał. Z czasem patrząc na swoje błędy znacznie poprawił technikęi leciał prawie prosto.Po półtorej godzinie ogarnęło go zmęczenie i zaczął wypatrywać miejsca do odpoczynku. W oko wpadła mu mała wyspa porośnięta trawą i drzewami.Zarył w ziemię lądując. Otrzepał się, złowił i zjadł kilka ryb po czym położył się na słońcu i zdrzemnął. Obudził się po mniej więcej godzinie.Zjadł jeszcze jedną rybę którą wcześniej odłożył i wznowił podróż.Klasa nie zmieniła się.Po kilku godzinach z jednym odpoczynkiem zobaczył lodową górę.Z ulgą wleciał do środka i zaczął szukać Nocnej Furii.Szybko ją zobaczył jako iż odróżniała się od innych smoków kolorem. -Hej!-zawołał do niej w myślach.Smok podniósł gwałtownie łeb i zaczął się rozglądać. -Przy wejściu-Czkawka nakierował wzrok smoka w jego stronę.Nocna Furia szybko wylądowała obok niego. ''-Co tutaj robisz?-''zapytała zniżając głos. -Miałem pewny wypadek-powiedział Czkawka pokazując lewą łapę-ale to może omówimy gdzieś indziej-Czarny smok rozejrzał sie szybko i poprowadził go do pierwszej lepszej zacienionej jaskini. Jego wzrok nakazywał do mówienia. -A więc tak.Na Smoczym Szkoleniu byłem zmęczony bo nie spałem całą noc.Mielismy ćwiczenia ze smoczycą z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz.Nie wiem dlaczego ale rzuciła sięna mnie.Wcześniej nie mówiłem jej nic bo zapomniałem ale chyba wiedziała że jestem Smoczym Bratem.Zraniła mnie jak widzisz. No i...właściwie tyle-powiedział Czkawka. Smok patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę. -Mamy dwie opcje:Albo ktoś podłożył niedaleko ciebie Smoczy Korzeń albo to hipnoza Alfy.Miała zwężone źrenice?-zapytał czarny gad. -Nie wiem-odpowiedział. -Dobra.Skoro nic nie wiemy musisz wrócić.Bądź ostrożny.Gdyby coś się wydarzyło wróć tutaj.Przeleciałeś drogę sam?-spytał. -Z dwoma odpoczynkami-wyjaśnił Czkawka.Nagle górna część prawej przedniej łapy zabłysła lekko i Czkawka stał się człowiekiem.Zerknął na ramię. -Wodna-powiedział. -Sand Wraith-powiedziała Nocna Furia.Czkawka zmienił się podobnego budową ciała do Nocnej Furii smoka.Wyszli na zewnątrz. -Pokaż czy zrobiłeś postępy-powiedział smok.Czkawka wybił się w powietrze i przez chwilę prezentował swoje dosyć marne umiejętności.Przy skrętach chwiał się tak samo jak przy locie w górę czy w dół.Po kilku minutach wylądował. -Masz jakieś imię?-zapytał czarnego smoka. -Nie-uciął. -A mogę ci je nadać?-spytał. -Żaden człowiek nie ma do mnie praw.Jestem swój własny i tak pozostanie-mruknął-Lecisz sam. Po chwili dwa smoki leciały obok siebie tuż pod chmurami. -''Następnym razem nauczysz się używać ognia-''rzuciła Nocna Furia. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Narratora' Czkawka wślizgnął się do domku Gothi.Nocna Furia odleciała po upewnieniu się że wszystko jest w porządku.Czkawka zasnął po kilku minutach.Obudził się słysząc kroki.Otworzył oczy i usiadł powoli.To Gothi i Valka jego mama.Gothi podeszła i pokazała żeby stanął.Przenosząc ciężar na prawą nogę wstał z łóżka.Starsza kobieta odwinęła bandaże i popatrzyła na ranę.Nabazgrałą coś na podłodzę a Valka odczytała to cicho.Zerknęła na Gothi któa kiwnęła głową. -Chodź, Czkawka.Mówi że z twoją nogą jest w porządku-powiedziała Valka. Chłopak ruszył powoli za mamą lekko utykając.Gdy stanął na lewej nodze odzywał się lekki ból. Prawdopodobnie jego noga sama się wyleczyła z pomocą jego umiejętności albo zioła "szamanki" to zrobiły. Po powrocie ruszył do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi.Znak na ramieniu przedstawiał klasę uderzeniową.Czkawka westchnął cicho.Miał już"zwolnienie"ze Smoczego Szkolenia na kilka dni.Patrzył w złym chumorze za okno.A wtedy zobaczył coś okropnego.W środku wioski na (czymś na czym sie robi egzekucję) związano i postawiono Koszmara Ponocnika.Oblano go woda aby nie mógł się zapalić.Łypał wściekle na ludzi.Szybko się z nim połączył. -Co tutaj robisz?-zapytał. ''-Złapali mnie kilka godzin temu.Teraz chcą zabić-''powiedziałto spokojnie.Chyba już przyjął swój los.A w Czkawce zgotowała sie wściekłość i nienawiść do ludzi,do tego miejsca i do każdej istoty która wyrządziął krzywdę smokom.Czkawka wyskoczył przez okno i stanął za domem tak by ludzie którzy byli przy Koszmarze go nie zobaczyli.Zebrał sietam spory tłumek.Zerknąłza dom popatrzeć jak związano smoka.Skrzywił się.Liny zaciśnięte były na łapach pysku i skrzydłach.Trudno. Pomyślał o Nocnej Furii i już po chwili był czarnym smokiem.Słońce powoli zachodziło.Popatrzył na smoka próbując ocenić kiedy będzie musiał wystartować.Nagle jeden z wikingów podszedł do smoka mieczem,chwycił go oburącz i wbił w lewe skrzydło Koszmara.Smok ryknął z bólu i szarpnął łbem ale liny trzymane przez ludzi na to nie pozwalały.Ze skrzydłą pociekła czerwona krew.To ostatecznie przelało czarę.Nie będą torturować jego braci.Czkawka wzbił siew niebo i machając mocno skrzydłami wznosił się coraz wyżej. Zawisł w powietrzu wysoko ponad wikingami i patrzył na sytuację.Po chwili inny wiking znów podszedł i zamachnął sietoporem na smoka.Wbił go w grzbiet Koszmara który szarpnął sieprzerażony i nieprzytomny prawie z bólu.Czkawka zawarczał z wściekłości i nienawiści do ludzi.Poczuł gorąco narastające mu w gardle.Całe jego ciało chciało jakby eksplodować.Uwolnił energię która powstała z gniewu i jego kolce na grzbiecie głowie oraz ogonie zabłysły niebieskim światłem.Otworzył paszczę z której wystrzeliła niebieska plazma.Czkawka zapikował wydając przy tym dźwię kcharakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii.Wymierzył idealnie i strzelił w ziemię tuż obok Koszmara.Uderzenie odepchnęło wikingów i wznieciło chmurękurzu i piasku.Czkawka błyskawiczniechwycił w łapy Koszmara i pomknął do lasu.Tym razem podczas lotu zwinnie wymijał drzewa sprawnie sterując ogonem bo wiedziałże od niego może zależeć życie tego smoka.Po jakimś czasie postawił go na ziemi i szybko polizał jego rany.Wiedział że ślina Nocnej Furii ma właściwości lecznicze.Pazurami i zębami rozszarpał liny ale nie miał żadnych bandaży aby zatamować krwawienie.A potem czekał. Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa Narratora' Po kilku godzinach Koszmar zaczął się budzić.Czkawka leżał obok niego położywszy głowę na łapach i z półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował smoka.Cały czas pozostał w postaci smoka, a kiedy Koszmar Ponocnik delikatnie poruszył łapą zerwał się z ziemi.Obserwował uważnie jak smok otwiera oczy i podnosi się z ziemi. Jego rany już nie krwawiły ale wciąż były.Dzięki ślinie Czkawki zaczynały powoli się goić. -''Dziękuje ci, Smoczy Bracie.Ocaliłeś mi życie-''odezwał się z wdzięcznością Koszmar. -Nic takiego za co musisz dziękować się nie stało. Nie mógłbym pozwolić aby zabijali smoki. Nie możesz latać prawda?-zapytał Czkawka. ''-Niestety. Gdybym chociaż spróbował rana mogłaby się znów otworzyć-''Skrzywił się smok. Czkawka zamyślił się na chwilę. -Z tobą w szponach nie zdołałbym dolecieć do Smoczego Sanktuarium.Chyba że...Dałbyś radę na jakiś czas zostać na Smoczej Wyspie? Chyba dam radę dolecieć.-zaproponowała Nocna Furia. -Wszędzie tylko nie tu-zgodził się Koszmar. Przeszli razem na plażę, ranny smok podpierając sie tylko prawym skrzydłem. -Gotowy?-zapytał Czkawka. -''Gotowy-''potwierdził smok.Na te słowa Nocna Furia wzbiła się w powietrze.Złapała Koszmara z dala od ran i poleciała przed siebie.Nie leciała najszybciej jak mogła bo jednak taki smok to spore obciążenie.Jednak przy takiej prędkości będą na Smoczej Wyspie za około godzinę. Czkawka odstawił smoka na wyspę.Ten z wdzięcznością podziękował mu po czym dołączył do stadka Koszmarów. Czkawka odleciał i po półgodzinie zawisł niedaleko Berk.W wiosce panowało poruszenie.Przed domem jego ojca i Valki zebrali się ludzie. Nie mógł podlecieć bezpośrednio za dom i wślizgnąć się do swojego pokoju.Wleciał więc do lasu i zmienił się w człowieka.Podszedł do tłumu.Wszyscy rozmawiali między sobą i patrzyli na niego.Przecisnął się do ojca który stał przed domem i rozmawiał z Pyskaczem. -Co się stało?-zapytał Czkawka. -O Czkawka...-zmieszał się Stoick.Wydawał się smutny i zrozpaczony. -O co chodzi?-spytał ponownie chłopak. -Widzisz...Wiesz że Nocna Furia zaatakowała wioskę?-Czkawka skinął głową nie dając po sobie nic poznać. -Podczas tego ataku...zginęła twoja matka-głos mu zadrżał.Czkawka poczuł jak serce mu staje, a ziemia usuwa spod nóg.Patrzył przerażony na ojca. -Nie...-szepnął. -Tak...Kiedy Nocna Furia wypuściła plazmę...Valka była w pobliżu.Prawopdobnie trafiło prosto w nią.Znaleźliśmy tylko strzępy jej ubrań-w oczach ojca pojawiły się łzy.Czkawka z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że...zabił własną matkę. -Nie, nie, nie!-wrzasnął i upadł na kolana.Zaszlochał.Cały świat się walił.Wiegł do domu i zatrzasnął drzwi.Rzucił się na łóżko w swoim pokoju i płakał.Własnie stracił jedną z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu. Nie wychodził z pokoju przez resztę dnia.Dobijała go świadomość że on sam zamordował Valkę.Nie spał do późna, a kiedy coś zaskrobało w okno nie zearagował tylko dalej siedział prz biurku rysując twarz matki.Kilkakrotne skrobanie też nie przyniosło skutku.W końcu Nocna Furia wybiła szybę i wpadła do środka.Otrzepała się z odłamków szkła. -''Hej!Czemu nie otwierałeś?''-zapytał czarny gad. Czkawka odwrócił się.Nocna Furia wzdrygnęła się gdy zobaczyła jego przekrwawione oczy. -''Na Odyna!Co ci się stało?-''spytała przestraszona. -Możesz odejść-powiedział spokojnym tonem Czkawka. -''Słucham?-''zapytał z niedowierzaniem smok. -Odejdź-powiedział chłopak. -''Nie wiem co się dzieję.Ale musimy wyruszyć do Sanktuarium-''powiedział czarny smok.Czkawka wiedząc że nadal ma na ramieniu klasę uderzeniową skoczył na Nocną Furię w locie zmieniając się w ten sam gatunek.Przycisnął zielonookiego do podłogi przykładając jedną łapę do jego gardła i ryknął ogłuszająco.Źrenice obu smoków zwężyły się po czym Czkawka wyskoczył przez rozbite okno.Po chwili z domu wypadła druga Nocna Furia. -''Opamiętaj się!-''wrzasnęła nie dbając że takim głośnym dźwiękiem może obudzić mieszkańców i się ujawnić. Czkawka zawarczał. -Nie wiesz co się stało!-ryknął wzmocnionym głosem.Zdał sobie sprawę że właśnie ten ton służy do wydawania rozkazów. -''Nie wiem.Skoro to poważne opowiedz mi-''zaproponował czarny gad. Czkawka ledwie powstrzymał kolejny wybuch gniewu.Ryknął jak najgłośniej umiał i wystrzelił tuż pod łapy drugiej Nocnej Furii plazmę.Odrzuciła ona kilka metrów w tył jego przyjaciela, a Czkawka w tym czasie pomknął w stronę lasu.Kilka kilometrów dalej zatrzymał się dysząc i uspokoił się.Opanował gniew.Czy Nocna Furia naprawdę nie rozumiała jak bardzo to przeżywa? W sumie nie wiedziała o śmierci Valki, ale jak mogła go prosić aby to opowiedział?I tak nie dał by rady.Chodził bez celu po lesie kilkadziesiąt minut.Po tym czasie odnalazła go druga Nocna Furia. Rozdział 7 'Perspektywa Narratora' Leżał w tym momencie w cieniu drzew i patrzył tępo przed siebie.Gdy tylko łapy drugiej Nocnej Furii dotknęły ziemi wstał i zaczął odchodzić ciągnąc smętnie ogon po ziemi. Wymruczał jeszcze: -Przepraszam. Po chwili czarny smok zastąpił mu drogę i zatrzymał. Patrzył na niego zatroskanym spojrzeniem. -''Będzie ci lżej jeśli mi powiesz-''szepnął. Czkawka tylko odwrócił się i ruszył w drugą stronę. Znów stanęła przed nim druga Nocna Furia. -''Hej, widzę, stało się coś złego. Ale mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć-''Czkawka stanął wahając się. A potem jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. -Ja...-zaczął, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa.Po chwili ryknął głosem pełnym rozpaczy i smutku. Bólu, samotności i depresji.Opadł na ziemię i wbił wzrok w trawę. Nocna Furia stała obok niego i czekała. -Ja...zabiłem własną matkę-Czkawce głos się załamał.Czarny gad przez chwilę nie reagował po czym pochylił łeb i szepnął: -A więc to kolejna rzecz która nas łączy-powiedział cicho. Czkawka podniósł na niego wzrok ale nie odezwał się. -''To było kilka lat temu.Naszą wyspę zaatakowali ludzie.Wraz z potężną Alfą.Opanowała wszystkie smoki z wyjątkiem mojej matki bo właśnie ona byłą Alfą.Ale... mój młodszy brat pod rozkazem Alfy rozproszył jej uwagę a ja...musiałem zaatakować.Po prostu rzuciłem się na nią i chwyciłem zębami za gardło.A kiedy się obudziłem...stałem nad moją martwą matką z zakrwawionymi zębami.To była okropna świadomość...uczucie że zabiło się istotę dała ci życie.'' Więc wiem co czujesz-powiedziała Nocna Furia. -Więc chyba rozumiesz też że nie dam rady lecieć do Snaktuarium-warknął Czkawka. -''Musisz...Mogę cię nawet przetransportować-''powiedział smok i nastawił grzbiet.Czkawka zmienił się w człowieka i niepewnie wsiadł na smoka.Gdy tylko usadowił się bezpiecznie Nocna Furia wystrzeliła w powietrze tak szybko że prawie spadł.Smok leciał z niewiarygodną prędkością. Czkawka nie wyobrażał sobie żeby kiedyś mógł osiągnąć taką szybkość.Po jakimś czasie byli już w Sanktuarium. Czkawka zsunął się z grzbietu smoka który otrząsnął się i mruknął: -''Nigdy więcej.'' -Więc po co tu przyszliśmy?-zapytał Czkawka. -Omówić pewne kwestie-odparła wymijająco czarny gad po czym zaprowadził go do jaskini z dala od smoków twierdząc, że tych informacji nikt nie może usłyszeć. ''-Wszystko zaczyna się od tego...pamiętasz tą smoczycę?-''Czkawka kiwnął głową-''A więc nie, nie zaatakowałaby cię bez powodu.Najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją jest to, że gdzieś w pobliżu była Alfa. Jeśli tak grozi ci ogromne niebezpieczestwo.Nie jesteś oczywiście podatny na rozkazy Alf, ale inne smoki owszem.Może pojawi się u ciebie zdolność mentalna która uodporni smoki na rozkazy Alfy. Ale nie o tym mamy rozmawiać. Doszły nas wieści, że w twojej osadzie są dwa półsmoki. Jeden z nich to wróg, drugi to przyjaciel.Twoje zadanie będzie polegało na odgadnięciu kto jest półsmokiem oraz rozróżnieniu przyjaciela i wroga. To bardzo ważne.Od tego może nawet zależeć twoje życie. Widzę, że nie muszę cię uczyć używać plazmy jako iż jedna wystrzelona z twojego pyska omal mnie nie zabiła. Chodź-''Nocna Furia ruszyła przed siebie.Czkawka ruszył za nią. Wyszli do wewnątrz Sanktuarium. Czarny smok zaprowadził go na klif.Już miał coś powiedzieć gdy nagle ziemia w ułamku sekundy osunęła mu się spod łap. Jeden z kamieni trafił Nocną Furię w skrzydło.Coś chrupnęło obrzydliwie.Czkawka rzucił się natychmiast w dół zmieniając się w Nocną Furię.Złapał przyjaciela tuż przy tafli wody.Machając mocno skrzydłami wzbił się wyżej i postawił smoka z dala od urwisk.Ten popatrzył na skrzydło po czym pokręcił głową niezadowolony. Było zwichnięte. Smok polizał rany po czym odwrócił się do Czkawki. -''Dziękuję-''powiedział. -A mogę...w zmian nadać ci imię?-spytał. Nocna Furia zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. -''Niech ci będzie-''mruknęła. -Szczerbatek-powiedział bez wahania Czkawka. -''Ciekaw jestem dlaczego uznałeś że akurat takie imię do mnie pasuje-''Gad zmrużył oczy. -No, bo...masz wysuwane zęby-zmieszał się Czkawka. -''Ach tak?Kiedy jesteś Nocną Furią też masz wysuwane zęby.Ja też równie dobrze mogę mówić do ciebie Szczerbatek-''Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Po kilku godzinach wrócili na Berk. Rozdział 8 'Perspektywa narratora' Czkawka wślizgnął się do pokoju.Pozbierał szkło z podłogi i wyrzucił je przez rozbite okno.Czuł sie zbyt rozbudzony żeby iść spać więc wyszedł cicho z domu i spacerował po uśpionej wiose.Niebo pełne gwiazd pięknie wyglądało.Rzeskie powietrze cieszyło nozdrza Czkawki. Ale wtedy uszłyszał dziwny dźwięk.Coś między jęknięciem a szlochem.Odwrócił się w stronę z której dobiegł dźwięk. Był to las.Ruszył w tamtą stronę wypatrując czegokowiek co mogło być źródłem. Nagle zauwazył kształt ciemniejszy od poszycia. Ruszał się. Czkawka ostrożnie obszedł owo cos szerokim łukiem i stanął nieco niezdecydowany nie wiedząc co robić.Podszedł niepewnie i dotknął kształtu butem. "Coś" wydało jęk.Czkawka przykucnął i przyjrzał się dokładniej. Z bliska zobaczył głowę nogi i ręcę.A także plamę ciemnej cieczy rozlewającej się wokół. Zrozumiał, że to człowiek.Ranny człowiek.Dźwignął tajemniczą osobę do pionu i właściwie niosąc jaruszył do wioski.Gdy tylko znalazł się w osadzie zdjął z pleców człowieka.Teraz gdy wyraźnie widział twarz mógł powiedzieć że to chłopak.Miał mniej więcej piętnaście lat.Zaniósł nieprzytomnego chłopaka do domu. Opatrzył mu rany i oczyścił z krwi.Nie były to poważne rany aż tak żeby powstało zagrożenie życia. Jednak dość niebezpieczne. Jak on wytłumaczy obecności obcego chłopaka w domu? Niedługo po wschodzie słońca Czkawka obudził chłopaka. Przy świetle zobaczył więcej szczegółów. Miał gęste czarne włosy. Potrząsał lekko chłopakiem dopóki ten nie się obudził. Otworzył powoli oczy i jęknął przeciągle.Dotknął głowy brzucha i prawej ręki, czyli miejsc w których były rany, a w tym momencie bandaże. Podniósł się powoli podpierając się lewą reką. -Dziękuję-wychrypiał. -Nie ma za co-odpowiedział Czkawka-jak ci na imię? -Foldar, syn Morgaratha-szepnął. Czkawka nie miał zielonego pojęcia o kogo chodzi. -Jasne. Chcesz coś do jedzenia lub picia?-zapytał. Foldar pokiwał głową. Czkawka zszedł na dół i przyszykował jedzenie. Nalał do kubka trochę wody i wrócił na górę. Foldar z wdzięcznością zabrał się za jedzenie. Kiedy pochłaniał śniadanie do pokoju wszedł Stoick. Czkawka wytłumaczył ojcu że znalazł go w lesie. Stoick przywitał go serdecznie i poszedł obwieścić to reszcie wioski. Gdy Foldar poczuł się na siłach Czkawka zaczął oprowadzać go po wiosce. Chłopak najbardziej zainteresował się Akademią. Powiedział, że nigdy nie słyszał o gatunkach smoków najbardziej pospolitych na Berk. W jego stronach był niezwykle zimny klimat i najczęściech spotykali smoki wodne. Opowiedział jak podczas sztormu sterował swoją własną łodzią. Jego wioślarze nie mieli jednak dość sił z żagiel był zniszczony.Ostatecznie wiosłą się połamały a załoga zginęła. Woda dopchałą go tutaj, a w lesie zaatakował go smok. Po zapoznaniu się z wioską Czkawka zostawił Foldara z rówieśnikami po czym usiadł na skraju lasu i obserwował wioskę wyostrzając wzok smoczymi oczami.Patrzyłczy którykolwiek człowiek ma znak przedstawiający jakąś klasę. W końcu jego zadanie to odnaleźć dwa półsmoki.Przez kilka godzin patrzył na ludzi ale nic nie znalazł. Westchnął i ruszył do domu. Pusto. Na górze jednak przy jego biurku stał Foldar i patrzył na jego rysunki. -Co to za smok?-zapytał wskazując Szczerbatka. -Nocna Furia. Najniebezpieczniejszy smok o jakim słyszeliśmy-wyjaśnił Czkawka. -Masz pomysł jak mógłbym wrócić do domu?-spytał. -Pojęcia nie mam.Przecież skoro był sztorm prawdopodobnei wasz okręt zboczył z kursu, a jeszcze nie wiesz w którą stronę pchała cię woda-Czkawka rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Foldar westchnął cicho. -A ten?-wskazał rysunek Koszmara. Czkawka już miał odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy Foldar podniósł rękę zauważył znamię na jego nadgarstku.Dałby głowę że była to jakaś klasa. Oczywiście nie dał po sobie tego poznać tylko odpowiedział. -Koszmar Ponocnik. Jeden z gorszych- pozostawało pytanie.Foldar był wrogiem czy przyjacielem? Raczej przyjacielem. Taką myśl przyjął, wierząc że jest właściwa. Jednak nie wiedział jak bardzo się pomylił. Rozdział 9 'Perspektywa Narratora' Następnego dnia Czkawka znów wypatrywał na skraju lasu drugiego półsmoka. Foldar rozmawiał z rówieśnikami, a ci opowiadali mu o sobie.Czkawka nie zauważył nic co mogłoby oznaczać drugiego półsmoka w wiosce. Nagle poczuł uchwyt na ramionach i jakaś istota wciągnęłą go w ciemny las.Kilkanaście metrów ciągnięcia po ziemi i Szczerbatek go puścił. Czkawka otrzepał kamizelkę i wstał. -''Rozpoznałeś półsmoki?-''zapytał cicho. -Jednego. Nazywa się Foldar i jest przyjacielem. Drugigo jeszcze nie znalazłem. Czemu jesteś tu tak szybko?-spytał. -''Potrzebujemy cię w Sanktuarium-''smok rozprostował skrzydła. -No to lećmy-Czkawka zmienił się Śmiertnika Zębacza jako, iż na ramieniu miał klasę ostrą. Po jakimś czasie przybyli do Sanktuarium. -A więc?-zapytał Czkawka. Smok patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę. -''Zaraz''-powiedział. Ruszył w stronę dużego czteroskrzydłego smoka i przyciszonym głosem z nim rozmawiał. Czkawka czekał niecierpliwie. Po chwili Szczerbatek wróciłi poprowadził go nad klif. Wzbił się w powietrze i wleciał do jaskini ukrytej tuż pod klifem. Czkawka zrobił to samo. Musiał złożyc skrzydłą w poczatkowej części ale sekundę później mógł juz swobodnie rozprostować skrzydła.Po chwili wylądowali w dużej jaskini. Po ścianach pieły się pnącza i bluszcze. W środku stało kilka smoków.Był to każdy inny gatunek. Jeden z nich to był Wolly Howl, rumblehorn, wondersmok , szybki szpic oraz czteroskrzydły smok czyli stormcutter. -''Wolly Howl to Skate''(bez komentarza), rumblehorn Czaszkochrup, wondersmok Current, szybki szpic Swift a stormcutter to Chmuroskok. -No dobrze, ale po co tu przyszlismy?-zapytał -''Poczekaj''-zirytował sie Szczerbatek-''Coś się stało?'' -''Bez zmian''-odpowiedział Skate. -''W takim razie po co nas wezwaliście?''-zapytała Nocna Furia. -D''ruga flota wyruszyła z zachodu. Z tego co wiemy od zmiennoskrzydłych i szpiców jest dużo większa. Smoków jest mniej ale wciąż za dużo''-wyjaśnił Swift. Szczerbatek skrzywił się niezadowolony. -''Musimy zwiększoć ostrożność. Wystawić więcej straży i zwiadowców na wschód i południe. Przypuszczam że będą chcieli nas zaskoczyć''-Rumblehorn wyszedł prawdopodobnei aby wydać polecenia. -Ale o co chodzi?-zirytował się Czkawka który nie lubił nie wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają inni. Wszyscy na niego popatrzyli. -''Czkawka, Czkawka''-westchnął Szczerbatek-''nadchodzi wojna.'' Chłopak w smoczej postaci stnął jak słup soli.Wojna? Z kim? Gdzie? Kiedy? Mnóstwo pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi. -Kto ją wypowiedział?-zapytał. -T''o później. Na razie omawiamy strategię. Wrogie wojska wyruszyły na Sanktuarium z północy i zachodu. Okręty zatrzymały się kilkadziesiąt mil stąd. Wysyłamy mniejsze oddziały żeby niszczyły pojedyncze okrety pod osłoną nocy. Ale nasze siły są znacznie mniejsze. Przeciwnik posiada znaczną ilość smoków kilkakrotnie większą niż naszą. Właśnie dlatego potrzebujemy ciebie-''zerknał na niego. -Po co wam ja?-spytałzdziwiony Czkawka. -''No, przecież jesteś Smoczym Bratem! Możesz wyrwać smoki spod kontroli Alfy. Ale to nie o tym. Musimy wyruszyć na poszukiwanie innych smoków. Problem leży w tym że bitwy mogą wybuchnąć w każdej chwili i wtedy będziesz nam natychmiast potrzebny.Mają swoją Alfęto pewne''- smok pokręcił głową rozpatrując możliwości. -A dlaczego nie mogępolecieć do wroga i zachęcić jego smoki żeby wróciły do nas?-zapytał Czkawka. Wszyscy w jaskini zamilkli i spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. -''Ekhem...dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadliśmy?''-zwrócił się Szczerbatek do Chmuroskoka. Starał się mówić cicho ale Czkawka usłyszał. -Nie pozwoli mu-szepnał Stormcutter. -''Przecież nie musi wiedzieć''-odparła Nocna Furia. Czteroskrzydły smok spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem ale kiwnał głową. -''tak zrobimy''-oświadczył Szczerbatek. Rozdział 10 'Perspektywa Narratora' -''Poczekaj tu-''powiedział Szczerbatek po czym ruszył w stronę Chmuroskoka.Zamienił z nim kilka słów po czym wrócił do Czkawki. Poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się w tunelu i łbem wskazał na mapę zawieszoną na ścianie. Było na niej widać Sanktuarium oraz mnóstwo innych większych czy mniejszych wysp. -''Postanowiliśmy, że zamiast ruszyć uwolnić smoki wroga od razu polecimmy szukać pomocy. Nie możemy tak ryzykować. Obecnie przeciwnik nie wykonuje żadnych ruchów więc jest stabilnie-''powiedział Szczerbatek wskazując wyspę na którą mieli polecieć. Czkawka przypatrzył się dokładnie odległości. Obliczył, że przy jego prędkości zajmie to około ośmiu godzin. Poszedł za Szczerbatkiem do wyjścia. -''Wyruszamy natychmiast-''oznajmił po czym zaczął rozciągać skrzydła, grzbiet i ogon. Czkawka zastanowił się. Po chwili zmienił się Zaduśnego Zdecha. Wystartowali, i aż woda się zakołysała jako, iż byli dość nisko. Szczerbatek nie rozwijał pełnej prędkości ze względu na niedopracowany lot Czkawki.Jednak nie szło im tak źle i w miarę prędko posuwali się do przodu.Po dwóch godzinach Czkawka zaczał wolniej machać skrzydłami i tracić równowagę. Wylądowali na jakiejść mniejszej wyspie i przez półgodziny leżeli w cieniu drzew, po czym wznowili lot. Po kilku godzinach znowu odpoczęli.Tuż przed zachodem słońca osiedli na ogromnej wyspie, tak dużej że ze sporej odległości nie mozna byóło jej całej ogarnąć wzrokiem. ''-Rozdzielamy się. W razie potrzeby wrzeszcz.Albo prześlij mi wiadomość. Kiedy słońce wzejdzie spotykamy się tutaj ze znalezioną pomocą-''Szczerbatek poleciał w lewo, a Czkawka skierował się w prawo. Wszedł w gęsty las. Co jakiś czas słyszał ryki i wrzaski co znaczyło, że smoki na wyspie na pewno są. Czkawka uważnie rozglądał się wypatrując ewentualnego zagrożenia. Powarkiwania rozlegały się wokół jednak nie był w stanie zidentyfikować z której strony dochodziły. Zagapił sięi wlazł w drzewo. Potrząsnął głową i dojrzał w ciemnościach parę ciekawiskich żółtych oczu. Wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę po czym odezwał się głosem Alfy. -Pokaż się. Źrenice zwężyły się i smoczyca wyszedł z gęstwiny. Był to fioletowo-czarny Skrill. Po chwili źrenice rozserzyły się i smoczyca się ukłoniła.Czkawka zmienił się w człowieka. -Czy na tej wyspie jest dużo smoków?-zapytał. -O''czywiście! Całe stada wszystkich gatunków, może nawet nietórych nie znasz. Jestem Dina Kiwari, ale mów mi Dina''-przedstawiła się. -Czy...smoki byłyby gotowe do walki?-zapytał. Dina zmieszała się nieco. -''Do walki?'' -Na Smocze Sanktuarium w którym mieszka Oszołomostrach, Alfa ktoś chce napaść znacznie większymi siłami. Przyleciałem tutaj razem ze Szczerbatkiem żeby znaleźć pomoc- wyjaśnił Czkawka. -''Szczerbatkiem?-''zaciekawiła się smoczyca. -Nocna Furia, mój przyjaciel-powiedział wymijająco. -''Nocna Furia!''-wykrzyknęła Dina. -A tak! To też. Ale wróćmy do pytania-odparł Czkawka. -''Do walki...oprócz młodych i nielicznych rannych wszystkie smoki aby pomóc Smoczemu Bratu i ocalić Alfę byłyby w ciągu kilku godzin gotowe wyruszać''-oznajmiła Dina. -Doskonale. Zaprowadzisz mnie do reszty?-spytał Czkawka. -''Oczywiście-''Smoczyca ruszyłą w las, a Czkawka podążył za nią. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli do niesamowitego miejsca. Wcześniej przeszli tunelem wykutym w skale. Był to szeroki wąwóz zakończony ogromnym jeziorem. Nie widział całego jeziora ponieważ zasłaniał go zakręt. Na ścianach wąwozu, na półkach sklanych wylegiwały sięsmoki wywijając ogonami i patrząc z ciekawością na smoka i człowieka idącego przez ich teren. Nie podchodziły jednak i ptrzyłą z szacunkiem. Niektóre pochylały łby, chyba zbyt leniwe żeby choćby wstać. Dina poprowadziła go do jeziora. Za nim -wcześniej tego nie widział- stała spora góra. Wprost niewiarygodne że wcześniej jej nie widział ale wąwóz był niezwykle wysoki. Czkawka zmienił się znów w Zaduśnego Zdecha i przelecieli nad jeziorem. Weszli do wnętrza góry. Kluczyli skomplikowanym układem tunelów, ale Dina szła przed siebie z pewnością. W ścianach tkwiły kamienie szlachetne i błyszczały. Światło...tak właściwie po prostu było.Tak jakby znikąd. Doszli do jaskini w której siedziało kilka smoków. Był to : Koszmar Ponocnik, Szeptozgon, Desert Wraith , Śmiertnik Zębacz, i samice z gatunku Marazmor oraz Wolly Howl. -''To nasi przywódcy''-wyjaśniła Dina-''Każdy z nich odpowiada za gatunki smoków ze swojej klasy. Koszmar to Ilamas, Szeptozgon Thorny,Desert Wraith Akvo Sablo ale woli żeby mówić tylko Akvo, Śmiertnik Frigus, Marazmorka(Wut ?O.O) Parlay, a Wolly Hwol(ka XD) Alium-''Przedstawiała wszystkich Dina. Czkawka pzreidywał że będzie miał problem z zapamiętaniem imion. Dina obajśniła sytuacje, a przywódcy zgodzili się natychmiastowo. Czkawka z ulgąwyszedł podczas gdy dowódcy ustalali szczegóły. Patrzył w gwieździste niebo zastanawiając się gdzie jest teraz Szczerbatek. Szukałgo umysłem i zaczał wyłapywac pojedyncze wyrazy z jego myśli i słów. -''Nie, nie, n... ja mu... am rad...inie i c...ej ura...-''urywki nie miały sensu więc Czkawka zerwał połączenie. Usiadł jako człowiek i dalej patrzył w gwiazdy. Po kilku minutach podeszła do niego Dina. -''Wszystko ustalone. O wschodzie spotykamy się ze Szczerbatkiem i wyruszamy do Sanktuarium. Zdolnych do walki i chętnych znaleźliśmy z całej wyspy...-''policzyła szybko w myślach-''Może tak. Wszystkich smoków na wyspie jest osiem tysięcy a zgłosiło się około pięćtysięcy siedemset. Tyle wam wystraczy? Ostatecznie może...-''Czkawka jej przerwał. -Aż pięć tysięcy?-nie dowierzał. -''Tak-odpowiedziała smoczyca.'' Czkawka zaśmiał się oszołomiony. Z taką ilością zdrowych i silnych smoków na pewno zdołają pokonać wroga. Rozdział 11 'Perspektywa Narratora' Szczerbatek wlókł się powoli w stronę morza. Szła obok niego zaniepokojona smoczyca z gatunku szokująca szczęka (shockjaw) koloru niebieskiego i zielonego. Poznali się niedawno i polubili. Smoczyca imieniem Horren bała się o przyjaciela. Nie wiedziała co sięz nim dzieje, po prostu godzinę temu wrócił z ranami na całym ciele załamany. Mówił tylko, że jakiś Czkawka go zabije. Tymczasem chłopak jako, że był już wschód słońća zbliżał się do plaży. Smoki któe miały im pomóć zostały niedaleko poleciał tylko z przywódcami i Diną. Stanęli na piasku i czekali na Szczerbatka. Całą grupa była podekscytowana bo nigdy jeszcze nie widzieli Nocnej Furii. Cała oprócz Czkawki. Po kilkunastu minutach Szczerbatek wyszedł zza drzew z smoczycą gatunku Szokująca szczęka. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. Czy tylko tyle zdołał znaleźć Szczerbatek? Po chwili zobaczył coś o wiele bardziej niepokojącego. Mianowicie Nocna Furia na całym ciele posiadała krwawiące zadrapania mniejsze czy większe.Jedno poważne znajdowało się na karku i mocno krwawiło. Musiał stoczyć z kimś walkę. Czyżby napotkał wrogo nastwione smoki? Czkawka odtrącił myśli. Szczerbatek stanął kilka metró dalej i unikał wyraźnie jego wzroku. -Co się stało?-zapytał Czkawka. -''Ja...''-zaczął Szczerbatek-''Czkawka...Wiem że nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia...to...to przeze mnie...twoja matka nie żyje''-głos mu się załamał. Czkawka poczuł ukłucie w sercu na wspomnienie matki. -Szczerbatek-westchnął-przecież...to ja ją zabiłem-te słowa nadal z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło. -''Nie''-pokręcił głową-''ona cały czas żyje ale powiedziała, że mu''...-zaczął. -Słucham?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Czkawka-Ona żyje? -''No...tak ale...''-znów nie dokończył. -Co?-powiedział wzmocnionym głebokim i niskim głosem. Zmienił się w Nocną Furię – umożliwiał mu to znak klasy uderzeniowej – i przybrał postawę do ataku. -''Nie Czkawka... To nie tak jak myślisz''-pokręcił głową Szczerbatek. -Nie! Okłamałeś mnie! Myślałem, że je...-zaczął wznosić się w powietrze. -S''łuchaj mnie głupcze!''-wrzasnął Szczerbatek-''Jeśli teraz będziemy walczyć Alfa, mnóstwo smoków i Valka która leży śmiertelnie ranna w lesie zginie!'' Czkawka ogłuszony gniewem myśląc o ataku nawet nie zrozumiał co smok powiedział. Poczuł gorąco w gardle i bez zastanowienia wypuścił je w stronę drugiej Furii.Kolce na grzbiecie, głowie i ogonie zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Szczerbatek cofnął się przestraszony. Wcześniej zdżżył odskoczyć przed plazmą. Czkawka wystrzelił kolejną i błyskawicznie rzucił się na Szczerbatka. Przygwoździł go do ziemi i ryknął ogłuszająco. Poczuł szarpnięcie za ogon. Odwrócił się obnażając kły. Dina. Zszedł z Nocnej Furii i zaczął podchodzić do smoczycy. Każdy jego krok w przód to jej krok w tył. Źrenice Czkawki zwężyły się, a z pyska buchała para(jak po zabiciu Stoicka). Szczerbatek ryknął i skoczył na niego. Uniósł się piasek i kurz. Szczerbatek unikał zranienia Czkawki, natomiast chłopak mierzył w gardło przyjaciela. Drapali i gryźli jednak Szczerbatek tylko w celu obezwładnienia go. W pewnym momencie szczęki Czkawki musnęły szyję Szczerbatka. A tuż po tym chłopak przejechał pazuram po boku przeciwnika robiąc ranę głęboką i aż od przedniej łapy do początku ogona. Zraniony ryknął i odskoczył. Reszta smoków nie wiedząc co robić stała jakby wrosła w ziemię. Dwie Nocne Furie okrążały się warcząc. Czkawka nadal w Furii. Rany Szczerbatka mocno krwawiły natomiast Czkawka miał tylko kilka zadrapań.W tej chwili widział tylko jedne cel: Zabić smoka przed nim. Szczerbatek natomiast spodziewał się, że ta walka jeżeli Czkawka się nie uspokoi może zakończyć się jego śmiercią. Smoki patrzyły ze zgrozą na dwa smoki. Nagle z lasu rozległ się ryk i wrzaski. Ludzkie. Czkawka opuścił skrzydła po czym zobaczyli tylko rozmazaną plamę i Nocnej Furii już nie było na plaży. Szczerbatek opadł na ziemię wyczerpany i oddychał ciężko.Wykręcił sięi zaczał lizać rany ale nie mógł sięgnąć tej na karku ani całej zrobionej przez Czkawkę. -''O co właściwie chodziło?''-zapytała Dina. ''-Czkawka był przekonany że zabił swoją matkę.Tymczasem ona była cały czas w Sanktuarium. Mówiłą że nie mogą się jeszcze spotkać. Nie wiem czemu. Ale jak widzieliście chciałem mu powiedzieć że ona żyje i jest tam. Tylko że podczas poszukiwania smoków natknąłęm się na nią z Chmuroskokiem który miał uszkodzoną lotkę. Nie wiem skąd się tutaj wzięli. Ale on stwierdził że celowo to ukrywałem i się wkurzył. Chciałem mu powiedzieć że zaatakowały ich smoki ale nie chciał słuchać. A teraz pewnie już...już nie żyje-''dokończył cicho-''Nie mówiąco tym że mnei też zaatakowało kilka smoków.Chyba uznali mnie za wroga. W takim stanie nie dam rady lecieć przez kilka dni-''pokręcił głową. Wszyscy zamyślili się. Czkawka tymczasem śmigał między drzewami w kierunku z któego rozlegały się krzyki i ryki. Nadal był w Furii. I dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, słowa Szczerbatka. Jego matka mogła juz naprawdę nie żyć. A on o mało nie zabił przyjaciela. Wpadł na polanę i potoczył się po ziemi z impetem. Rozejrzał się szybko. Krew. Wyczuł krew. Nie jego czyjąś inną. Ruszyłw stroneźródął zapachu. A żródło znalazł na plaży po drugiej stronie wyspy. Dwa statki przbiły do brzegu, a załoga czyli potężnie zbudowani ludzie przyglądali się jakiejś postaci która leżała na piasku. Krew zatrzymałą mu się w żyłach. Była to... Rozdział 12 'Perspektywa Narratora' ...kobieta. Nie widział twarzy ale instynktownie wiedział. To jego matka.Wypadł z lasu na plażę rycząc ogłuszjąco i nadal w Furii wystrzelił potężną plazmę w ludzi, a następnie w statki aby nie mieli czym uciec. Wikingowie prawdopodobnie zaczęli krzyczeć i biegać po plaży. Czkawka tymczasem stanął nad ciałem matki i strzelał w ludzi. Po chwili na plaży leżały tylko martwe ciała. Czkawka popatrzył uważnie na Valkę. Byłą nieprzytomna. Na całym ciele miałą rany dwie powazne na lewej nodze i obojczyku. Obydwie mocno krwawiły. Czkawka wylizał wszystkie rany i przyłożył łeb do piersi kobiety. Zamknął oczy i nasłuchiwał. Po chwili serce zabiło mu kilkakrotnie szybciej. Jego matka żyła! Ledwie, ale żyła. Opadł na piasek obok Valki i czekał, aż kobieta się obudzi. Po jakimś czasie dobiegł go szelest ze strony drzew. Czkawka nadal jako Nocna Furia- już bez Furii - podniósł się i patrzył uważnie na granicę drzew, jednocześnie słuchając. Znów. Jakieś duże stworzenie siedziało w krzakach. -Wyjdź do mnie-powiedział głosem Alfy. Jeśli był to smok musiał posłuchać. Ale nic się nie stało. Przez kilka minut nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Czkawka położył się znów obok Valki, ale tym razem obserwował czujnie. Po półgodzinie znów usłyszał szelesty. Tym razem idealnie naprzeciwko niego. Wstał warcząc. Po chwili z krzaków wychynął smok. Nie byle jaki! To była Nocna Furia! Ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego uważnie. Czkawkę zdziwiły rozmiary smoka. Była prawie dwa razy większy niż on sam.Stanął nad Valką warcząc. Smok spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem. -''Dałbyś sobie spokój''-odezwał się głębokim i niskim głosem. Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego smok nie posłuchał jego rozkazu. Jednak nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć. W ułamku sekundy ujrzał tylko, jak druga Furia porusza się z niebywałą prędkością, a po chwili leżał już na piasku z piekącą raną na przedniej łapie.Wstał i otrząsnął się. Zadrapanie zasklepiło się szybko. Z gardła przeciwnika wydobył się ryk głośniejszy, niż Czkawka mógł przypuszczać. Smok rzucił się na Czkawkę i przycisnął go do ziemi. Chłopak wystrzelił plazmę prosto w gardło większej Nocnej Furii i odskoczył. Smok zatoczył się, krwawiąc. Czkawka wystrzelił ponownie w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika. Nocna Furia zakaszlała jak to robia smoki, a z jej pyska wypłynęła krew. Czkawka skoczył na smoka i chwycił zębami za gardło jednocześnie przejeżdżając pazurami po brzuchu wroga. Poczuł smak krwi w gardle. Po chwili rozluźnił uchwyt i obserwował uważnie co się dzieje.Klatka piersiowa smoka przestała się poruszać. Czkawka odwrócił się znów do matki. Oddychała już lepiej, ale wciąż słabo. Popatrzył na martwą Nocną Furię. Pazurem otworzył jedno oko smoka. Źrenicy nie było widać. Oczy były granatowe. Puścił powiekę która zasłoniłą gałkę. Położył się znów obok kobiety. Po godzinie rozległ się łopot skrzydeł, po czym na plażę wpadł Szczerbatek. Stracił równowagę i zarył w piasku. Jego rany oprócz na karku i początkowej części na boku zagoiły się całkowicie. Klatka piersiowa Valki unosiła się już równomiernie. Czkawka wstał i stanął przed Szczerbatkiem. -''Szczerze?''-mruknął Szczerb- t''o już drugi raz prawie mnie zabiłeś. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie roku nie przeżyje.'' -Ekhem..Tak-mruknął Czkawka. -''Musimy ruszać. Jesteśmy już opóźnieni. Weźmiesz Valkę na grzbiet.'' Po godzinie prawie sześć tysięcy smoków wzbiło siew powietrze i poleciało w stronę Sanktuarium. Dina razem z przywódcami swoich grup leciała obok Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Zatrzymali siean dużej wyspie aby wszystkie smoki mogły wypocząć i po jakimś czasie wznowili podróż. Późnym popołudniem dotarli do Sanktuarium. Bitwa nie rozpoczęła się jeszcze ale statki były ledwie o pięćset metrów od lodowych szpikulców na południe i wschód. Smoki zawisły w powietrzu oceniając sytuację. Widocznych statków było około setki. Możliwe, że było to tylko sprowokowanie do ataku bądź mniejszy patrol. Szczerbatek rozmawiał przez chwilęz przywódcami po czym skinął Czkawce głową. Około jedna piąta smoków zanurkowała w dół i rozpoczęła ostzał statków. Czkawka nie za bardzo mógł pomóc bo miał Valkę na grzbiecie, ale w ogólnym chaosie i zamieszaniu pomknął do jednego z wejść. Zostawił matkę pod opieką kilku smoków i ruszył do boju. Tuż nad wodą wpadł pomiędzy okręty wojenne strzelając do niektórych plazmą po czym wzleciał wysoko. Wymierzył sobie cel, zapikował i wypuścił plazmę. Statek zamienił się w drzazgi. Po około godzinie wszystkie statki to były tylko zwęglone deski unoszące się na wodzie. Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem, Diną i przywódcami wlecieli do środka i przedstawili sytuację Alfie. Oczywiście pięć tysięcy smokó nie zmieści się w Sanktuarium. Armia będzie czekałą w gotowości na wyspie kilka kilometrów dalej. -Jedno mnie martwi-powiedział Ckawka w ludzkiej postaci. Było to kilka dni po pierwszym straciu. Więcej okrętów jak na razie się nie pojawiło. W bitwie zginęło tylko kilka smoków, a oni uszczuplili armię wroga o kilkaset ludzi. Valka nadal nie odzyskałą przytomności ale jej stan znacznie się poprawił. Czkawka i Szczerbatek również całkowicie wyzdrowieli. Gdyby nie byli w stanie wojny wszystko byłoby dobrze. -''Co takiego?''-zapytał Szczerbatek. -Tak właściwie dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza to to...postanowiłem nie wracać do wioski-powiedział szybko. -''Niestety''-skrzywił się Szczerbatek''-będziesz musiał wrócić. Musisz odnaleźć drugieg półsmoka i dowiezieć sieczegoś więcej o Foldarze.'' Czkawka zniesamczył się. -Druga jest poważniejsza. Mianowicie powiedziałeś że na tamtej wyspie spotkałeś Valke i Chmuroskoka. Pozostaje pytanie gdzie on jest. Bo z pewnością nie wrócił z nami... Rodzdział 13 'Perspektywa Narratora' Czkawka zerwał się na nogi. Usłyszał huk. Zmienił się w Zębiroga Zamkogłowego i wyleciał z Sanktuarium. Ze wszystkich stron było otoczone statkami. Tysiącami statków. Przypuszczał że będzie to ostateczna bitwa. Ryknął aby powiadomić smoki. Po chwili mnóstwo gadó zawisneło w powietrzu patrząc złowrogo na okręty. Czkawka tymczasem pomknął na wschód wysoko nad statkami. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarł na wyspę. Nawet nie lądował tylko wystrzelił ogień w niebo i po chwili rozległy sięwrzaski potwierdzające odbiór wiadomości. Zawrócił i pomknął z powrotem do Sanktuarium. Smoki już atakowały. Zapikował ku ziemi a tuz przy niej dwoma głowami chwycił dwa ogony, rozpalił ogień i toczył się jak ogniste koło. Zabijał lub ranił ludzi czasem podpalając pułapki. Po chwili wzbił się w powietrze i przeleciał nad statkami plując gazem, a potem podpalił go. Okręty rozleciały się w drzazgi. Jedna z desek uderzyła go w tylną łapę, ale to tylko stłuczenie. Po chwili wokół niego zaroiło się od smoków i zrozumiał, że wsparcie już dotarło. Mieszkańcy Sanktuarium napełnili sięnową nadzieją i walczyli jeszcze zacieklej. Czkawka zastanawiał się skąd tak dużo okrętów wzięło się na wschodzie i południu(A może to byłą północ?XD). Nie miałjednak czasu sienad tym zastanawiać bo nagle poczuł, jak znikaja skrzydła,łapy, łuski i ogon. Już po chwili leciałjako człowiek. W locie spojrzał na ramię po czym rąbnął o ziemię. Ognista. Zmienił sięw Koszmara Ponocnika i rozniecił wokół siebie ogień odpychając ludzi. Wzbił się w powietrze rycząc i pluł ogniem lub zapalał się i latał tuż przy okrętach. Cały czas rozglądał się za Szczerbatkiem. Smoki walczyły dzielnie, a Czkawkę kłuło serce za każdym razem gdy jakiś smok spadał na ziemie lub do wody i już się nie poruszał. Kłuło gdy jakiemuś smokowi odcięto skrzydło czy łapę. Kłuło gdy patrzył jak smoki z rozpaczą patrzą na krewnych i przyjaciół, którym iskry gasły w oczach, a serce przestawało bić. A on nadla nie wiedział imienia ich wroga. Właśnie dla tych smoków walczył. Ranny, zmęczony, ale żywy. Właśnie dla nich wierzy w zwycięstwo, właśnie dla nich zabija wrogów, właśnie dla nich zrobi wszystko, nawet odda życie. W tym momencie zauważył Stromcuttera. Nie był to Chmuroskok. Był niebiesko- czerwono-żółty i ogromny. Ział ogniem i czasem taranował ciałęm. Czkawka nie miał czasu o nim myśleć, bo zauważył Kroplowija spętanego siecia i przeciwnika wyciągającego topór.Wylądował odrzucił go ogonem i spalił liny. Smok odleciał tak jak Czkawka. Walka trwałą wiele godzin i szala nie przechyliłą się na żadną stronę.Smoki były ledwie zmęczone bo stawiały opór tylko ludziom, ale właśnie wtedy wróg wypuścił swoje gady. Bitwa trwałą dalej. Czkawka wylądował przy jednym z wejść od Sanktuarium i skupił się mocno. Wyczuwał dwie Alfy w okolicy. Jedna z pewnością była w Sanktuarium ale druga?Nie musiałbyćto koniecznei Oszołomostrach. Wytężył zmysły wzmocniłgłos i powiedział w głowie do smoków wroga. -Do mnie. Otworzył oczy. Prawie dwieście smoków posłuchało i zawisło przed nim w powietrzu. -Atak. Gady odwróciły się i jak jeden mąż zaczeły walczyć. Tym razem jako jedna wielka grupa razem osłąniajac się i razem atakując. Szczególnie dobrze im szło bo miały zbroje i pazury niewiele im robiły. Czkawka włączył się do walki podczas której nie spotkał ani Szczerbatka lub Diny ani przywódców. Jak na zawołanie ją dostrzegł. Stała na okręcie daleko od brzegu a przed niączterech ludzi z mieczami. Nie podchodzili bo z jej pyska strzelała elektryczność, ale w końcu któryś z nich oblał ją wodą. Czkawka zanurkował i poleciał tuż nad wodą w jej stronę. W mgnieniu oka przemknął nad statkiem łapiąc Wandersmoka. Ta mrukneła podziękowanie. Czkawka odstawił ją na jedno z wejść bo miała ranne skrzydło. Zastanawiał sięnadal gdzie jest druga Alfa ale nie było mu dane siętego dowiedzieć. Walka trwała wiele godzin i wreszcie kawałek po kawałku przeciwnik zaczął ustępiwać. Ludzie zaczęli się cofać. Nie mówiąc o tym że zostało ich ledwie trzystu a smoków jeszcze mniej. Wtedy usłyszeli wzmocniony megafonem (tak był w tych czasach XD) głos. -Jesli chcecie żeby przeżył przestańcie walczyć! Czkawka odwrócił się wściekły. Na ziemi stał muskularny człowiek w czarnych dredach, a tuż obok niego wysoka i chuda postać z białymi włosami. Trzymała wiele lin a pod nogami niższego leżał spętany Chmuroskok. Gościu w dredach przyciskał do jego szyi miecz. Wąska stróżka krwi spływałą po gardle smoka. W Czkawce zebrałą się wściekłość. Jako Koszmar był za wolny aby zrobić to błyskawicznie. Złapali by go. Słyszał bicie swojego serca i oddechy smoków. Uznał że muszą to być główni przeciwnicy któzy dowodzili armią. Wtedy przed oczami przemknęłą mu czarna rozmazana plama i po chwili Chmuroskok zniknął spod nóg dredowatrego. To Szczerbatek. Czawkę napełniłąradość na myśl że jego przyjacielowi nic się nie stało. Szczerb odstawił Chmuroskoka który rozerwał liny i wzbił się w powietrze. Skąd on siętu w ogóle wziął? Storm cutter podleciał do niego. -Skąd sietu wziąłeś?-zapytał Czkawka. -Widzisz kiedy...-smok zaczał mówić ale wtedy w ich stronę wystrzelono sieć. Czkawka zepchnął Chmuroskoka z lini strzału,jednak ten złapał go za kark szybkim ruchem. Liny spętały chłopaka który szarpał sięwściekle dopóki nie uderzył o ziemię. Zrozumiałże to zasadzka. -Nie!-wrzasnął w myslach do Szczerbatka bo wyczuł ze ten już do niego leciał. Rozległ się ryk rozpaczy, ale Czkawka wiedział że jesli go zabiorą przestanąatakować i w ten sposób ocali wiele smoczych istnień. Zabrali go na jeden z nielicznych ocalałych okrętów, związali i pod groźnym okiem Stromcuttera płynęli w niezną Czkawce stronę. Rozdział 14 'Perspektywa Narratora' Przez dziewięć dni płynęli przez otwarte morze na północ. Stormcutter obserwował go nieustannie albo leżąc na pokładzie naprzeciwko, albo lecąc nad okrętem. Czkawkę związali linami i łańcuchami po czym przpięli je do masztu. Leżał tylko wpatrując się smętnie w falującą wodę z myślą, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyćSzczerbatka i Valki. Był sam, pośrodku świata pełnego wrogów i przeszkód. I sam musiał je pokonać. Nocami patrzył w niebo zastanawiając się czy jeszcze kiedyś tam wróci. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi i...zastanawiał się czy oni czują ten sam lęk przed przyszłością. Tęsknił też za domem. Za Berk. Po raz pierwszy tęsknił za swoją rodzinną wyspą na której pobyt był karą do pewnego czasu. Nie wiedział jak wiele ma, dopóki tego nie stracił. Zacisnął oczy w które cisnęły się łzy. Wszystko stracił, ale dla dobra innych. Świat był ogromny, ale musiał wierzyć, że kiedyś tam wróci. Ta wiara dawała mu siłę,cierpliwość, a w chwilach słabości pocieszała go. A wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać. Ludzie wydawali rozkazy, i biegali po pokładzie. Czkawka nie reagował. Wodził wzrokiem dookołą nie poruszając głową. Nie przejmował się tym co się dzieje. Po chwili statek przybiłdo brzegu i zarył lekko w piasek. Ludzie zeskoczyli na plażę. Gość w dredach którego wcześniej widział podszedł do niego i zaczął odwiązywać liny. Czkawka nie poruszał się. Ale gdy spod zmrużonych oczu zobaczył, że ostatnia lina jest po części rozwiązana zerwał się, ryknał i szarpnął zrywając sznur. Wzbiłsięw powietrze ale poczuł że costrzyma go za ogon. Trzepał nim wściekle ale "cos" nie chciało się odczepić. Odwrócił łeb i zobaczył, że to ten dredowaty. Zanurkował z całą prędkością jaką mógł z siebie wycisnąć jako Koszmar Ponocnik i wpadł pod wodę. Został tam jak najdłużej, ale człowiek nie puszczał, przeciwnie wspinał siepo ogonie w stronę grzbietu. Czkawka wyleciał gwałtownie w górę burząc spokojne dotąd morze. Wzniósł sięwysoko a potem złożył skrzydła i spadał swobodnie, ale człowieczek nadal nie puszczał. Czkawka robił beczki, sprężyny, korkociągi i gwałtownie skręcał ale to nic nie dawało.Wił się w powietrzu wykonując przedziwne akrobacje, i nadal nic nie zdziałał. Nie miał już siły i pomysłu jak zepchnąć człowieka który mozolnie przesuwał się na grzbiet. Czkawka zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie siebie jako człowieka. Widział swojąpostaćale coś mu blokowało dostęp. Wyczuwał Alfę. To ona zbudowała mur odzielający go od człowieka, i przez niąnie mógł się zmienić! Ryknął z wściekłością. Zawarczał groźnie na człowieka który usiadł mu właśnie na plecach. Wygiął szyję próbując go dosięgnąć, ale kij czy też włócznia odepchnęła jego łeb. Odwrócił się grzbietem do wody i leciał tak aby utrudnić dredowatemu utrzymanie się. Ale ten tylko sięuśmiechnął okrutnie i smagnął go grotem włóczni po boku. Czkawka zaryczał z bólu i wściekłości chociaż rana już się goiła. Ale czuł że człowiek jest silniejszy. Czuł, że jeden, jeden nic nie znaczący człowiek pokonał Smoczego Brata. I wszystko przez tą Alfę! Gdzie ona w ogóle była? Rozejrzał się i ujrzał tego samego Stromcuttera. Rzucił sięna niego z wściekłością a ten odskoczył w ostatniej chwili nawet nei unosząc się nad ziemię. Czkawka potoczył się po ziemi. Otrząsnął się i zerwał do lotu. Ku jego irytacji i wściekłości człowiek nadal siedział na jego grzbiecie. Przypuścił kolejny atak na Stormcuttera ale tym razem wolniej. Przez to z kolei smok wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął uciekać. Gdy Czkawka przyśpieszał smok wykonywał gwałtowne skręty uniemożliwiające złapanie, a kiedy zwalniał leciał zbyt wolno żeby go dogonić. I jeszcze denerwująca świadomość dredowatego na grzbiecie. Gonił tak smoka, a po chwili zatrzymał sięw powietrzu.Rozejrzał się bezsilnie. Nie mógł, ani dorwać gościa w dredach, ani złapać Stormcuttera. Potrząsnął łbem. Wtedy dredowaty wrzasnął coś. Czkawka wzdrygnął się. Chwila dekoncentarcji pozwoliła Alfie która była w pobliżu przejąć nad nim władzę. Nie był całkowicie odporny na rozkazy. Źrenice zwężyły sięa on wylądował i stanął nieruchomo. Człowiek zszedł z jego grzbietu. Alfa wydała rozkazy i Czkawka podążał za ludźmi. Przez kilka następnych lat był tylko nędzną marionetką w rękach ludzi, Alfy i smoków. Wykonywał rozkazy, jego serce i umysł wypełniała pustka. Stracił chęć do życia, bez nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. Robił to co mu kazano, bez życia i entuzjazmu. Nie obchodził go los innych czy to co działo sie dokoła. Mógłby patrzeć obojętnie na śmierć tysięcy istnień, ludzkich smoczych czy jakichkolwiek innych. Wyszkolono go w walce i obronie, stał się groźnym przeciwnikiem. Nawet gdy klasa się zmieniała, Alfa blokowała przemianę jakimś sposobem i przez długi czas pozostał Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło. Dredowaty człowieczek wsiadł na niego a Czkawka automatycznie wzbił się w powietrze i podążał tam gdzie mu kazano. Lecieli wiele godzin, a pod nim płynęły statki. W końcu ujrzeli swój cel. Ogromną górę lodowych kolców. Czkawka doznał przebłysku, gdzieś już ją widział. Ale wtedy padły kolejne rozkazy i Czkawka odwrócił uwagę w inną stronę. Po chwili z klatek w statkach wyleciały smoki. Zadziwiająca ilość smoków. Wtedy padł rozkaz. -Zabić. Czkawka ryknął straszliwie tak jak wszystkie smoki po czym rzucił się do środka lodowej góry żeby- tak jak mówił rozkaz- zabić inne smoki. Wpadł tam i natychmiast zatopił zęby w gardle pierwszego lepszego smoka. Nawet nei niego nie spojrzał tylko skoczył na stojącego niedaleko. Szarpał pazurami, gryzł i ryczał. Po kilku minutach rozległ się wrzask rozpaczy, wściekłości, zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. Po chwili coś uderzyło w niego z impetem i Czkawka potoczył siępo ziemi. Wstał błyskawicznie potrząsnął łbem i rozejrzał sięgniewnie za czymś co ośmieliło się zwalić go z nóg. Jego wzrok padł na czarnego smoka o zielonych oczach. Kojarzył go, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Nocna Furia, bo jednak gatunków smoków nie zapomniał patrzyła na niego wściekła z warkotem rosnącym w gardle. Całą postać emanowała wściekłością, a może i nienawiścią. Dwa smoki zaczęły okrążać się obserwując siebie nawzajem drpaieżnym spojrzeniem nie zwracając uwagi na walczące smoki, chaos i zgiełk. Wtem Czkawka rozblysł jasnym płomieniem i zamarkował atak na który Nocna Furia nawet nie odpowiedziała. Czkawka uświadomił sobie, że smok którego ma przed sobąto niebezpieczny przeciwnik. Z pewnością silny, bo widział mięśnie falujące pod skórąprzy każdym ruchu, zwinny po poruszał się z pewnością siebie bez najmniejszego potknięcia choć wzrok miał zwrócony na Koszmara, a także prawdopodobnie niezwykle szybki. Nagle dowodząc swojej niezwykłej szybkości Nocna Furia zaatakowała. Skoczyła na niego i rozszarpała skóręna kraku po czym cofnęła się z gracją. Czkawka zawarczał groźnie, co bynajmniej nie uczyniło żadnego wrażenia na czarnym gadzie. Czkawka przesunął się gwałtownie do przodu, udawając, że przyśpiesza, a zaraz potem wygiął się i zacisnał zęby na szyi Nocnej Furii. Nie był to chwyt idealny. Złapał zbyt nisko, zbyt blisko klatki piersiowej. Nocna Furia zaczęła skakać na wszystkie strony i szarpać ciałem aby go z siebie zdjąć, ale Czkawka trzymał mocno. Po kilku minutach smok zatrzymałsiędysząc Czkawka wykorzytał to, żeby rozluźnić nieco chwyt a potem znów zaciasnąć zęby ale tym razem nieco wyżej. Taką "żującą" metodą przesuwał szczęki w stronę tętnicy. Gdy ugryziony to zrozumiałznó zaczął biegać i szaleć, aby Czkawka nie mógł zbliżyćzębów do żyły. Ale nei mógł długo tego robić bo ciężar drugiego smoka znacznie go osłabiał. Stanął więc oddychając ciężko i Czkawka zrozumiał, że smok przyjął swój los i pogodził sięz nieuniknionym. Wokół wciąż szalały i latały smoki. A wtedy gdy kły Czkawki były milimetry od tętnicy ten nagle puścił i osunał się osłabiony. Nocna Furia odskoczyła, a z jej szyi pociekła krew. Wszystko dlatego, że Czkawka poczuł jak Alfa słabnie i odblokowuje zmiany, wrócił jego dawny umysł. Psyhicznie wycieńczony po prostu jako, że nie robił tego od trzech lat zaczął zmieniać się w człowieka. Leżał na ziemi, z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał ciężko. Po chwili chwyciły go mdłości. Przewrócił się na brzuch i podparł na dłoniach oraz kolanach. Zakaszlał. Powstrzymał wymioty i nie poruszając głową spojrzał na Nocną Furię która stała jakby wrosłą w ziemię. W jej oczach odczytał niedowierzanie, radość i niepewność. Z trudem usiadł podpierając się na piętach twarzą do smoka. Po chwili poczuł że rucy nie były dobrą decyzją. Chwycił się za brzuch, znów chwycił go atak kaszlu. Pokręcił głową zamykając oczy. Jego organizm był całkowicie wykończony. Nie pamiętał kompletnie nic. Były ot tylko odległę wspomnienia, jak sen który wydaje siębyć tuż poza zasięgiem. Wiedział, że znał tego smoka, ale nie wiedział kim on jest. Po chwili poczuł ciepły oddech i lekkie dotknięcie na ramieniu. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył w duże zielone oczy wypełnione przyjacielską miłością i nadzieją. Pokręciłgłową a jego oczach zebrały siełzy. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział. Nie znał tak właściwie tego smoka, pamiętał tylko niezydentyfikowaną Alfę i wydarzenia z ostatnich trzech lat. Nocna Furia cofnęła się zmieszana. Wtedy Czkawka doznał przebłysku. Wiedział co musi zrobić. Zerknął na ramię nie zważając na ból głowy i mdłości. Tajemnicza. Zmienił się w Marazmora i wyleciał. Poszukał umysłem Alfy i pomknął w ustaloną tstronę. Rozglądał się uważnie. Jego wzrok padł na Stromcuttera. Instynktownie wiedział, że jest to Alfa której tak zaciekle szukał przez ponad trzy lata. Znurkował i wpadł na grzbiet dużego smoka. Przeorał mu pazurami boki i chwycił zębami za bok szyi cały czas drapiąc. Próbował dosięgnąć pazurami gardła, ale mu się nie udało. Czteroskorzydły tymczasem skakał i wyczyniał w powietrzu akrobacje, żeby odczepić siebie Czkawkę, dokłądnei tak samo jak chłopak próbował strącić dredowatego. Wciąż nie znał jego imienia. Po kilku minutach Stormcutterowi udało się zepchnąć Czkawkę. Chłopak rąbnął o ziemię ale wstał szybko. Stromcutter był cały we krwi. Wtedy Czkawka dostrzegł granatowe oczy. Zamarł i cofnął się lekko. Czteroskrzydły uśmiechnał się. -''Pamiętasz-''stwierdził melodyjnym głosem. Czkawka nie miał już wątpliwości kto przed nim stoi. A wtedy dotarła do niego świadomość co ta osoba mu naprawdę zrobiła. Uwięziłą go we własnym ciele, pozbawiła człowieczeństwa, rozkazywała aby zabijał i uniżał się istotom tak parszywym jak ludzie. To wszystko przez niego. Przez niego stracił przyjaciół i rodzinę której i tak nie pamiętał na aż trzy lata. Trzy długie lata pod tyranią tego smoka. On..wszysto mu zabrał. I to tak po prostu. Gniew i nienawiść dała mu siłę, wiedział że może go pokonać. -Foldar-warknął przygotowując się do ataku. Jego duch już planował uniki,kontrataki i zmyłki. -''Jak miło-''syknął przeciwnik. -Nie wiem dla...- zaczał po czym rzucił się na smoka. Była to sztuczka w celu odwrócenia uwagi. Stromcutter częściowo dał sie nabrać. Odparł atak odrobinę za późno i zęby Czkawki przejechały po jego skrzydle wyrywając pazur. Smok ryknął z bólu i wściekłości. Czkawka nie cofnął się lecz prześlizgnął pod łapami Foldara i skoczył mu do gardła. Szczęki kłapnęły w powietrzu, bo smok zdążył się odsunąć. Czkwka odskoczył i obserwował uważnie przeciwnika. Teraz wiedział że będzie trudniej. Jeden błąd, może zaważyć o jego życiu. Rozdział 15 Perspektywa narratora Okrążali się w kocich ruchach, ostrożnie i czujnie. Czkawka nieustannie chronił swój umysł przed wpływem Alfy i był skoncentrowany. Skrzydło Foldara krwawiło, a pazur leżał kilka metrów dalej. A potem to tylko sekundy. Foldar zaatakował bezpośrednim uderzeniem mającym na celu zwalenie go z nóg. Czkawka przeskoczył do przodu nad grzbietem smoka i obrócił się w miejscu. Stormcutter skoczył na niego błyskawicznie, a Czkawka odskoczył do tyłu. I wtedy tylną łapą nadepnął na swój własny ogon. Potknął się i przewrócił. Foldar tylko na to czekał. Rzucił się do przodu jedną łapę przyciskając do gardła, a drugą do brzucha uniemożliwiając mu większosć ruchów. ''-To było zbyt proste. Powierzone mi zadanie polegające na zlikwidowaniu ciebie, okazało się dziecinnie łatwe. A teraz może ci wszystko wytłumaczę i mam nadzieję, że twój mózg zdoła to przetworzyć i zapamiętać. Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu na wyspie gdzie mieszka Dina i reszta byłem pod postacią Nocnej Furii. Tam walczyliśmy i dałem ci wygrać bo musiałem cię sprawdzić. Potem miałem twój łeb pod kontrolą i nastąpił atak. Sprzymierzyłem sięz Drago żeby mkieć wsparcie i się trochę zakamuflować. Potem przyszłem tutaj i jakoś cię straciłem. A teraz nie będzie tak łatwo więc trzeba będzie się ciebie pozbyć-''powiedział Foldar. Czkawka jednak nie wpadł na to że jest Marazmorem i może sparaliżować smoka. Foldar przygotował się do strzału, a Czkawka przygotował się na śmierć. Szczerbatek stał ogłupiały w Sanktuarium. Czkawka którego odnalazł po tylu latach, którego myslał że stracił na zawsze właśnie odleciał. I to tak po prostu! Nic nie mówiąc! Nocna Furia wyleciałą z Sanktuarium szukając wzrokiem przyjaciela. Nie znalazła. Poleciała do góry i zapikowała celując w statek. Szczerbatek wystrzeił plazmę i z okrętu nic nie zostało. Przeciwników było zbyt dużo. Będą musieli uciekać z Sanktuarium. Przeleciał w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów nad ziemią szukając Marazmora. Przecież on świeci, a już było ciemno! Zobaczył w końcu światełko i szybko tam poleciał. Czkawka jako smok leżał na ziemi krwawiąc z ogromnej rany na klatce piersiowej, a Stormcutter odchodził śmiejąc się. Szczerbatek szybko polizał kilka razy ranę i rzucił się na smoka. Nie był to Chmuroskok. A tak w ogóle to Chmuroskok wrócił jakieś dwa lata temu mówiąc, że miał uszkodzone lotki i dopiero teraz mógł przylecieć.Wpadł na niego z ogromna prędkością i obaj potoczyli się po ziemi. Szybko wstał i nie dając okazji na wytchnienie zaatakował mierząc w gardło. Przeciwnik nie spodziewał się ataku i dzięki temu Szczerbatek przewrócił go przy okazji raniąc. Krew zaczęła wypływać szybko z rany która ku jego zdumieniu zasklepiła się cała po kilku sekundach. Zauważył jego zdziwione spojrzenie. -''A właśnie...Oprócz tytuły Alfy jestem... Smoczym Bratem-''oznajmił rozkładając dumnie skrzydła. Szczerbatek był zszokowany ale tuż po tym jak Foldar skończył mówić on już był przy nim i skakał mu do gardła.Nie chybił. Szczęki zacisneły się na szyi w idealnym miejscu. -''Czkawka!''- wrzasnął Szczerbatek. Chłopak wstał chwiejnie i wystrzelił w stronę Foldara mgłęktóra go na chwilę sparaliżowała. ''- dobij-'' powiedziałą Nocna Furia. Czkawka dosyć niepewnie i słabo zatopił kły w gardle Foldara. Szczerbatek oddał mu ostatni cios bo sam nie chciał być Alfą, a dla Czkawki to niewielka zmiana. Po tym jak Stromcutter odzyskał możliwość ruchu był już martwy. Czkawka zataczał się we wszystkie strony. -Zmień się-mruknął Szczerbatek. Po chwili chłopak stanał jako człowiek. Natychmiast prawie upadł ale Nocna Furia podtrzymała go. Wrzuciła go sobie na grzbiet i poleciała w stronę gdzie ostatnio była Valka. Odszukał ją wzrokiem i wylądował. Krzyknęła i upuściła część zbroi którą miała w rękach. Smoki przeniosły Czkawkę do medyków, a Szczerbatek wyleciał na zewnątrz i zaczął walczyć. Czkawka zaczął słyszeć odległe głosy. Dwa. Kobiety i mężczyzny.Kim byli? Powieki były cięzkie. Nie miał siły ich otworzyćByło jeszcze słabe rzężenie. To chyba jego płuca które zostały niemal spalone. Dziwne, że skoro był ognioodporny to ogień go zranił i to tak poważnie. Poza tym może dlatego, że tamten smok był Smoczym Bratem cokolwiek to znaczyło.Głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze. Leżał na czymś miękkim i ciepłym. Klatkę piersiową miał owiniętą czymś mocno. Było to wilgotne. Szczególnie z przodu. Ale ciepłe. Czyżby krew? Czyja? Operacje mu robią? A potem coś do niego dotarło. Że musi walczyć. Że może przeciągnąć smoki. Usiadł pełen siły jak mu sieprzynajmniej wydawało. Stała przed nim zielonooka kobieta która patrzyła z szczęściem i mężczyzna w białym ubraniu poplamionym czymśczerwonym który patrzył ze zdziwieniem. Czkawka zsunął nogi z łóżka. -Gdzie jestem?- zapytał. -W Sanktuarium- odparła kobieta. Znał ją. Była we wspomnieniach. -A gdzie wyjście? -Chcesz wyjść? -Muszę...- nie dokończył bo wtedy wstał i natychmiast się przewrócił. Podłoga była z kamienia i tak przeraźliwie zimna że się wzdrygnął i zorientował że nie ma na sobie koszulki a tors oplata mu bandaż przesiąknięty krwią. Zakręciło mu sięw głowie. Co tu robił? A tak leżał. Nie chyba nie o to chodzi. Kto to wie? Podparł się na dłoniach i kolanach. Splunął na bok krwią i próbował wstać. -Czyś ty oszalał?-wrzasnęła kobieta- Dopiero co prawie umarłeś, a już chcesz walczyć?! -Nie przeszkadzaj mi- powiedział i ruszył z pewnością siebie ale nieco chwiejnie korytarzem. Wydostał sięna zewnątrz i zmienił nów w Marazmora. Ryknął głośno przyzywając smoki i namawiając je do walki z nimi. Mentalne wezwanie wyczerpało go i mimo woli zmienił się, upadł na kolana, a z nosa pociekła mu stróżka krwi. Szczerbatek właśnie miał rzucić się na kolejnego smoka, ale ten zerwał się prawie tak jak on przy średniej prędkości wystrzelił w górę. Wszystkie smoki to zrobiły. O dziwo Szczerbatka też to dotknęło. Rozkazy Alfy. Czyżby Czkawka? Dopiero co prawie umarł,a już wstał i dał radę wydać rozkaz?! Nocna Furia wzniosła się w powietrze ze zwężonymi źrenicami. Następny rozkaz dotarł mentalnie w kolejnym słabszym ryku. Szczerbatek szarpnął łbem ale rozpoczął atak. Co prawda smoki były silniejsze ale ludzi było zbyt dużo. Smoki padały na ziemię martwe i śmiertelnie martwe. Szczerbatek śmigał dookołą będąc nieuchwytnym i strzelając we wrogie statki. Śmiertniki zębacze pracowały razem swoim ogniem topiąc pułapki. Zębirogi toczyły się zapalone po ziemi w grupie. Koszmary płonąc latały tylko i wszystko podpalały dodatkowo ziejąc ogniem. Gronkle wisząc w powietrzu strzelały lawą na wszystkie strony. Wrzeńce zatapiały statki. Jednak nei dawali rady. Po prostu się nie dało. Jednak walczyli pod rozkazami Alfy która chyba to zobaczyła i poleciła się wycofać i zostać w powietrzu. Czkawka popędził do Oszołomostracha. Sanktuarium oprócz kilku smoków było całkiem puste i taka cisza byłą przerażająca. Ukłonił sięszybko. -Musimy uciekać z Sanktuarium. Jeśli tu zostaniemy wszyscy zginą-wydyszał. Smok popatrzył na ściany i wszystko dookoła. -''Tyle lat tutaj spędziłem będąc szczęśliwy, a teraz ludzie mi to odbierają. Rozumiem. Wydaj rozkaz i zaraz odejdziemy-''powwiedział. Czkawka pobiegł do wyjścia po drodze zmieniając się w Marazmora i ryknął namawiając do odwrotu. Smoki poleciały za nim. Gdy byli już dość daleko jedna strona sanktuarium rozpadła się i wyszedł z niej Oszołomostrach. Splunął tylko lodem zamrażajac ogromną część statków i wskoczył do wody, płynąc pod nimi. Czkawka zastanawiał się gdzie wylądują. Lecieli wiele godzin. W końcu zobaczył idealną wyspę. Ogromną pomieściłaby trzy razy więcej smoków. Otoczona była morzem z jednej strony była plaża z piękną turkusową wodą. Po drugiej stronie klify idealne do nauki latania maluchów. Na środku góry dla górskich smoków. Spływał z nich wspaniały wodospad, a rzeka wpadała do morza. Mnóstwo lasów, wąwozów i jezior. Perfekcyjnie. Wyczerpane smoki osiadły na ziemi. Uwolnił je i w kilku rykach przedstawił sytuację. Oszołomostrach zanurzył się w oceanie i lodowym oddechem wybudował kolejne Sanktuarium tak żeby wyspa podczas ewentualnego ataku odgrodziła je od wrogów. Było większe niż tamto ale będą musieli trochę poczekać na wzrost roślin. Czkawka był pewien, że wrogowie ruszą za nimi. Potrzebowali większej ilości smoków. Po chwili obok niego wylądowała Nocna Furia. -W porządku-zapytała zaniepokojona. -A co się miało stać?-zdziwił się Czkawka. Gdyby Szczerbatek umiał, strzeliłby facepalma. -Dopiero co prawie umarłeś debilu – mruknął. -Aaa to? Jest dobrze- odparł chłopak- Potrzebujemy smoków. Wiesz gdzie jest jakieś leże? -Oczywiście, że wiem. Wydaje mi się, że lecąc tutaj zbliżyliśmy się do niego. Możemy lecieć natychmiast. -Dobra. Daleko? -2-3 godziny. -No to w drogę. Czkawka wystrzelił w powietrze z ogromną prędkością. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Po chwili lecąc prawie dwa razy szybciej wyprzedziłą go Nocna Furia. Nie pamiętał jej dokładnie ale łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. Czkawka zaśmiał się, zrobił sprężynę i przyśpieszył. Zrównał lot ze Szczerbatkiem – choć nie wiedział, że tak ma na imię – i lecieli spokojnie. Po około godzinie Czkawka zmienił się w człowieka i zaczął spadać. Podczas machania rękami zobaczył klasę. Wodna. Lecieli nad oceanem więc postanowił zrobić przyjacielowi okrutny żart. -Szczerbatek!-wrzasnął. W jakimś przbłysku przypomniał sobie jego imię. Smok rzucił się w dół składając skrzydła. -Zmień się!-ryknął. Czkawka był już blisko tafli wody. Nabrał powietrza i skulił się tak żeby na pewno nie brzuchem walnąć o wodę. I tak zabolało i pod wodą wrzasnął. Zmienił się w Desert Wraitha i płynął pod wodą. Szczerbatek tymczasem wisiał w powietrzu machając skrzydłami i gorączkowo wypatrywał Czkawki. Ogarniała go coraz większa panika. Czkawka tymczasem odpływał coraz dalej, a kiedy był pewny, że jest za Nocną Furią cicho wyleciał z wody i pilnując się aby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku wzleciałwysoko do chmur. Potem zapikował i w połowie długości ryknął, wypuścił ogień, po czym błyskawicznie zawrócił i zniknął na niebie. Szczerbatek był bliski zawału kiedy rozległ sieryk i metr od niego w wodę uderzył ogień. -Zabiję-mruknał i wystrzelił w górę. Rozglądał się za Czkawką i dostrzegł oddalający się, ledwie widoczny punkt. Warknał coś wkurzony i rozpędzając się maksymalnie poleciałza nim. Czkawka wyczuł smoka za sobą i wyczuł, że go dogania. Wtedy widząc większą i grubszą chmurę wpadł w nią i zawrócił. Przeleciał pod Nocną Furią i wynurzył się za zdezorientowanym smokiem. Wzleciał troche wyżej. Potem lecąc nad Szczerbatkiem ryknął radoście i rzucił sięw dół grzbietem do ziemi i patrzył jak naprawdę wku*wiony Szczerbatek rzuca się za nim. Odwrócił się do lądu, wypatrzył przerwę między drzewami i wpadł do lasu. Leciał między drzewami i sprawnie je wymijał. Wtedy na jego tor wleciał Wandersmok. Nie zdążył wychamować. Wpadł z impetem na smoczycę i oboje potoczyli się po ziemi. Byłą granatowo- fioletowo czarna. Przyjął pozycję obronną i zawarczał. Otrząsnęła się i podniosła z ziemi. Odsłoniła kły i ryknęła rozkładając skrzydła. Czkawka trwał niewzruszony.Naelektryzowała się, z jej ciałą zaczęły strzelać iskry i chyba chciała go przestarszyć. Okrążali się warcząc. Widać, że nei była zaprawiona w boju. Potykała sie i dawała wiele okazji do chwycenia gardła. Gdy prawie się przewróciła, Czkawka skoczył na nią i przygwoździł do ziemi. Ryknął i przygotował ogień. Ułamek sekundy przed strzałem coś wpadło na niego sprawiając, że pocisk trafił w drzewo zapalając je. Coś okazało się Szczerbatkiem. Wstai oboje i otrzepali się z ziemi. -Co to miało byc?-syknął Czkawka. -To Dina głupku. Nie pamiętasz? -Eee...eee...czekaj...coś mi świta...nie. -Boże, uratuj mnie od niego- mruknełą Nocna Furia i podeszła do smoczycy która leżała oszołomiona na ziemi. -Dina w porządku?-zapytał Szczerb. -E...tak myślę. Kto to?-zapytała. -Czkawka-odparł zwyczajnie. -Co? On? On mnie próbował zabić!-krzyknęła. -No wiem-mruknął- Ale stracił pamięć. Szczerbatek opowiedział wszystkie zdarzenia Dinie. Zrozumiała. Czkawka tylko ją kojarzył. W sumei tak samo jak Nocną Furię i resztę. -To ile macie teraz smoków?-zapytała w końcu. -Co?-Dina prawie się przewróciła. -Ile macie smoków-powtórzył Szczerbatek. -Teraz?-spytałą przerażona. -Tak, teraz- czarny smok zniecierpliwił się lekko. -Około siedmiuset- odparła cicho. -Słucham? Co sie stało?-spytał zdumiony Szczerb. -Szczerbatek-wtrącił Czkawka- bo wiesz...nie pamiętam nikogo ale teraz...jest okres lęgowy dla wszystkich smoków. Co nei znaczy tylko, że te tutaj odleciały. Szczerbatek popatrzył na niego dziwnie. -To znaczy, że nasze też. I zbierzemy z okolicznych wysp najwyżej trzyta parę. Trochę ponad tysiąc to jest jedna dziesiąta tego czego potrzebujemy... Rozdział 16 'perspektywa narratora' Szczerbatek chodził w kółko niespokojnie i myślał intensywnie. Dina i Czkawka patrzyli na niego jak na dzieck do którego traci sięcierpliwość. Nocna Furia mruczała cos pod nosem, a wzrok miała wbity w ziemię. * Wybacz mi moje słowa- powiedział cicho Czkawka do Diny, po czym głośniej zawołał do Szczerbatka- Hej!Przestaniesz może do cholery chodzić w kółko i ruszyć wreszcie swoje szanowne cztery litery?! Gdyby smoki umiałyby wzruszać ramionami to Szczerbatek wzruszyłby ramionami. -''No a co mam niby zrobić?'' -Wziąć smoki i poleciećdo Sanktuarium. Wybudować jakiekolwiek formy obrony. -''A no...może.'' -No to lećmy-zirytował się Czkawka. -Dina weźmiesz smoki. Nie chcę ich skazywać na towarzystwo tego...niedorozwiniętego głupka. Szczerbatek prychnął po czym z wysoko uniesioną głową wzbił się w powietrze, a tuż za nim Czkawka. Lecieli kilka godzin w milczeniu bez wygłupów tak jak poprzednim razem. Obaj rozmyślali nad tym jak zebrać więcej smoków. Nagle Czkawka dostał przebłysku. Westchnął głęboko nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoją głupotę. -Szczerbatku, mój drogi przyjacielu zechciej mi przypomnieć ile smoków posiada wróg-rzucił niedbale. Ten popatrzył na niego jak na debila. -''Około dziesięciu tysięcy.'' -A ile my mamy? -''Tysiąc.'' -Nie.Mamy dziesięć tysięcy. Dlaczego? Bo mamy dwie Alfy-powiedziawszy to zanurkował w dół śmiejąc się głośno. Szczerbatek skoczył za nim, a wtedy Czkawka niespodziewanie wzleciałdo góry i uderzyli w siebie. Zawiśli w powietrzu mierząc sie śmiertelnie poważnymi spojrzeniami, po czym obaj wystrzelili ponad chmury. Szczerbatek gdy byli już wysoko wyrównał lot ale Czkawka postanowił się z nim podrażnić i poleciał trochę wyżej. Wymierzył odległości po czym zmienił się w człowieka i skoczył na grzbiet Nocnej Furii. Chwycił ją za uszy. Szczerbatek wygiął się zaskoczony próbując zębami ściągnąć go z grzbietu ale chłopak jedną ręką odepchnął jego łeb. Wtedy smok zapikował w dół.Czkawka pochylił się aby wiatr nie uderzał mu tak mocno w twarz i powiedział: -Wiesz, nie wypada próbować strącić z siebie i jednocześnie zaślinić Smoczego Brata. Szczerbatek prychnął i wyrównał lot. Czkawka wyprostował się z usmiechem. -''Smoczego Brata pewnie nie obchodzi wieść, że z jego winy jeden ze smoków jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nieszczęśliwy i niezadowolony.'' -Smoczy Brat jest pewien, że nie jest to nic poważnego. -''A jednak.'' Szczerbatek czując, że Czkawka się rozproszył odwrócił się grzbietem do wody. Chłopak zaczął spadać.Obrócił się do ziemi oceniając odległość i kąty. Zmienił się w Desert Wraitha i rozłożył skrzydłą hamując. Potem gdy wytracił nieco prędkość zatoczył koło na dużej polanie czubkiem skrzydła dotykając trawy i pomknął w las. Wylądował kilka kilometrów dalej i otrzepał się z kurzu. Spacerował między drzewami. Po kilkunastu minutach widząc dziurę między liśćmi lekko pomknął w górę. Leciał powoli obserwując otoczenie. A tak naprawdę rejestrował każdy ruch i pozostawał czujny. Wiedział, że Szczerbatek gdzieś tam jest i na niego czyha z pewnie już przygotowaną zasadzką. Dlatego właśnie odwrócił się i poleciał w stronę Sanktuarium. Po kilku minutach usłyszał niezadowolone mruknięcie i Szczerbatek pojawił się obok niego. Po kilku godzinach wylądowali na swojej nowej wyspie.Czkawka poleciał na najwyższą górę i ryknął przekazując wszystko czego się dowiedzieli. Odpowiedziały mu chór wrzasków i pomruków. Zapikował w dół przez chwilę spadając razem z wodą z wodospadu po czym rozłożył skrzydła i miękko wylądował na jednym w niewielkich płaskowyżów wśród gór. Miał stąd dobry widok na północną, zachodnią i północno-wschodnią stronę wyspy. Położył się na nagrzanych od wieczornego słońca kamieniach i wylegiwał się obserwując smoki. Niektóre leżały na kamieniach machając ogonami, niektóre latały i wyczyniały akrobacje, a jeszcze inne rozmawiały i przechadzały się po łąkach. Nagle Czkawka wychwycił drobny odgłos. Nie zwracał na początku na niego uwagi myśląc że się przesłyszał. Jednak kiedy znó dosłyszał ten dźwięk nieco głośniej zamknął oczy i czekał na kolejny. Odległe buczenie. Ocenił, że dochodzi z południowo wschodniej strony. Odwrócił się przebiegł przez płaskowyż zeskoczył na skośną ściankę która była bokiem strzelającej wysoko w niebo góry, odbił się od niej po czym machnał raz skrzydłami i opadł na nieco większą płaską górę. Stanął na krawędzi wypatrując czegokolwiek. Buczenie nadal słyszał jako nieokreślony dźwięk. Nie widząc niczego na horyzoncie zapikował wzdłuż ściany wzniesienia po czym nad ziemią rozłożył skrzydła. Wyhamował i wylądował na krawędzi najbliższego klifu. Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Nic. Ale ten irytujący dźwięk. Zanurkował i z niewiarygodną prędkościąleciał nad wodą. Po kilku minutach wzniósł się wyżej. Jakiś czas później dostrzegł maleńkie punkciki na horyzoncie. Wzniósł się wyżej w powietrze tak aby ewentualnie przeciwnicy go nie zobaczyli. Zawisł nad nimi i gardło mu się ścisneło. To były okręty. Mnóstwo okrętów. Nie ogarniał wszystkich wzrokiem co znaczyło że rozciągają siena jakieś przynajmniej 10 kilometrów. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Uspokoił oddech po czym do smoków zamkniętych na większych okrętach skierował wezwanie. Rozległ się huk gdy żelazne kraty pękały pod ciężarem ciał. Gady różnych gatunków wzniosły się w powietrze i poleciały za Czkawką. Było ich mnóstwo. Po kilku minutach wylądowali na wyspie. Czkawka wydał polecenia w postaci ryków i pomknął do nowego Sanktuarium. Zawiadomił Alfę i smoki w środku po czym wylądował na szczycie najwyższej góry na wyspie i obserwował. Przygotowania i czy wroga już widać. Po chwili obok niego wylądowali Dina i Szczerbatek. Teraz dźwięk słyszał doskonale i zorientował się, że są to rogi wojenne. Trzy smoki obserwowały ponuro jak setki statków o ile nie tysiące zbliżają się do ich nowego domu. Potem Czkawka ryknął. Pierwsza linia obrony czyli około tysiąc dwieście smoków wyleciała zza szczytów i spadła na okręty wroga. No wiem znowu sięspóźniłam... sorki wena nie chce współpracować :/ Zapraszam do komentowania ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone